The Show Must Go On
by RoseFleur
Summary: When Santana and Sebastian's parents push them into an arranged marriage they are forced to comply with their demands and play their parts in the show. But at what point does the curtain fall and it stop being a show?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Sebastian or Santana.**

**Oh wow... Here I am again. Bringing you more Sebtana than ever before. This is a new little something I've been penning for some time and I am so, SO keen to hear everybody's thoughts. You all know where the review button is, so let me know!**

**The title comes from the Queen song of the same name and each chapter is named after a lyric in that song.**

**I hope you enjoy as that is the most important thing, as always. **

**Yours, RoseFleur**

**_Chapter 1 - empty spaces, what are we living for_**

* * *

If there were anywhere in the world that Santana could be right now, it would not be here. But somehow she had found herself in this odd, twisted situation that she could not escape from. She perched in a tight, prim position at one end of the couch whilst Sebastian sat as far from her as possible at the other end.

The empty space between them echoed the cold, vacancy they felt for one another; and yet they had been thrown together in a way neither of them had wanted or imagined. In the half-decade since they met as their high school careers had come to a close, they had frequented many a family barbeque or cocktail party where their families had intermingled but this idea was a bizarre concept for the pair of them.

Sebastian's father had been friends with Dr Lopez since their college days – a fact unknown to either of their children until at least a year after they met – and after a plethora of garden parties at the Smythe mansion had decided that there was no better idea than a Smythe-Lopez wedding.

Santana had felt sick to her core when her father had told her that he was arranging her marriage to Sebastian – after all, how was she expected to spend the rest of her life with the person she hated most in the world. But Dr Lopez had reminded her that Mr Smythe had been good to him over the years and thereby, the whole Lopez family.

In his words it would 'strengthen family ties' and ensure 'financial security' for both them and the Smythes and he was deaf to any protestations she had.

The Smythes were the wealthiest family in Ohio and for that reason they had somewhat celebrity status. Because of this a photographer and a reporter from 'Westerville Magazine' were coming to take photographs of the betrothed couple at the Smythe mansion.

As if she had been reading Santana's thoughts, Mrs Smythe appeared in the parlour to see her son and future daughter-in-law as far from each other as possible in mute, empty silence.

She clapped her hands harshly breaking the stillness and echoing coldly around the room. The pearl bracelets on her dainty wrists jangled and Santana's attention was brought to her. Mrs Smythe wore a twin set pastel cardigan and a neat pencil skirt, with perfectly blown hair and delicate make-up. She would not look out of place in 'Desperate Housewives', Santana thought wryly, and it was evident where Sebastian's sense of perfection came from.

"Come on," said the tall thin woman rousingly, "I know this isn't what either of you really wanted, but it means a lot to your fathers so it's important that we pretend at least for them. Once you're married it doesn't really have to mean anything and you can annul the marriage within a year and they'll say at least you gave it a try."

Santana sighed heavily but saw what her point was. Sebastian rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his bronze, wavy hair.

"Alright, now scoot a little closer and hold hands or something, the photographer's on his way and so are your fathers!"

She pushed the pair together and smiled broadly as they seemed to take their places in her made up fantasy. Santana threw her long dark hair over her shoulder, smoothed her red, flared skater-skirt down and inclined her body towards Sebastian. He narrowed his eyes and swallowed thickly, debating with himself whether to copy her posture.

"Let's just do it," she murmured dryly, "I don't want to…" She trailed off but composed herself quickly, "Just put on the show."

Sebastian curled his lip disdainfully but nodded slightly, and put his arm around her back. She tensed slightly at his touch, but allowed herself to soften into a convincing pose. In a mirroring way, she placed her left hand on his left thigh, showing off the large diamond ring that felt heavy and uncomfortable on her finger.

"Mr Smythe!"

The photographer came bursting in and held a hand out to Sebastian who shook it graciously and smiled.

"Nigel! So good to see you, how've you been?"

As he and Nigel engaged in a warm conversation, Santana could see Sebastian was no stranger to having his photograph taken and was obviously familiar with the various journalists in Ohio.

Nigel turned to Santana and said,

"You must be the lovely bride,"

She smiled and said "That's me," letting out a small, forced laugh.

"You've picked a good one Sebastian, she's a stunner."

"She certainly is," Sebastian conceded automatically and he squeezed her tightly to him.

Santana tried not to wince at the uncomfortable way he held her and pushed a smile over her strong features.

"I'm just going to take a couple of warm up shots, then Judy'll come in to do the full report."

"Alright," Sebastian agreed and grinned broadly for the camera.

Santana glanced at him nervously for confirmation; there was a moment, as Nigel was sorting the camera, where his vivid green eyes met her dark ones and just for a second, something rose between them. They were in this together, even if it wasn't what either of them wanted, they were on the same level and the only way they could get through it was with each other.

"It's going to be okay," Sebastian muttered under his breath, "Just try to relax."

"Alright!" Nigel said and he pulled the camera up to face her.

Suddenly, it was so much more than a piece of machinery, it was focusing in on her and she felt pressure and weight bearing down on her. Sebastian felt her tense in his hold and squeezed her once more.

The same action, that had once pained her, was now encouraging and could she call it… friendly? She nodded slightly, just slightly so that only he could notice it. She flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder again and beamed towards the camera lens, flashing her straight white teeth.

"Show me the ring!" Nigel called and obligingly, Santana held out her left hand for him to capture the rock that rested there.

"Fabulous! Now look at each other." He instructed demandingly.

Sebastian turned to face his fiancée and locked his jade eyes to her dark ovals. He tried desperately to make a connection between them, but all he saw was emptiness and vacancy. She wanted to be there as much as he did and she was only ruefully placing a hand to his cheek and smiling bashfully at him.

She was a great actress, playing the part she was required to well. He only hoped that their fathers and the general public couldn't read her as well as he could. He found it slightly odd and even more unnerving the way he could read the every thought and movement of a person he held such disdain for. Maybe it was because of the way that every thought and movement she made seemed to echo the ones he had been making for so long.

"Right that's great, I've got everything I need." Nigel grinned and the pair snapped out of their positions. "Judy will be right in."

Nigel left the room and Santana immediately dropped from Sebastian's grip and returned to her position at the other end of the austere couch.

"Yeah, don't come near me for too long," Sebastian spat sarcastically, "You might catch something,"

"Like an STD." Santana shot back spitefully, crossing her arms protectively.

"I can't help it if I'm wanted by everyone, warts and all." Sebastian smirked, sliding lecherously over to her.

"Not by me." Santana replied, pushing him away from her.

"Fortunately I'm not interested in you, unfortunately for my father really." Sebastian snapped, sourly turning his back on her.

"Right, where are my lovebirds?"

A shrill voice rang out in the hallowed hallway outside the parlour followed by the clicking of stiletto heels on pearly tiles. The reporter, Judy, made her way into the room to find Sebastian back next to Santana, smiling goofily up at her.

The sight made Santana want to vomit and slap him but she stopped herself, reminding herself just why she was in this situation. Gathering all her efforts and pushing the bile down her throat, she slid her hand into Sebastian's and beamed up at the curly haired reporter who was grinning blissfully at them.

"That's my favourite sight to see. A couple in love." Judy sighed happily, blind to the falsity of the show before her.

"Let me get you a chair Judy," Sebastian offered, standing to pull her one over.

"Such a gentleman," Judy trilled, sinking into the plush seat, "You're so lucky Santana."

"Indeed, I am," Santana agreed, nodding obediently as Sebastian re-joined her on the luxurious sofa and wrapped his hand in hers.

"So tell me, how did you two meet?" Judy asked, whipping out a small notebook and a fluffy pen.

Sebastian swallowed, rehearsing the story quickly in his head. His father had told him exactly what to say and he wanted to make sure he didn't slip up. Someone's head would roll if he did – most likely his.

"Santana and I met in high school through our Show Choir competitions."

This much was true.

"I was instantly captivated by her striking voice."

He would never admit this to her, but this was truth as well.

"We continued to interact at various events that my father had invited Dr Lopez – and thereby Santana – to and eventually I could stare at her no longer without asking her out on a date."

Sebastian reeled off the pre-prepared story and finished with a glowing smile at Judy.

"So sweet!" She commented, "Tell me Santana, how was that date?"

Santana flicked her eyes to Sebastian's, who showed no sign of fear. She embodied the same confidence that he had portrayed and continued in the agreed story.

"It was as perfect as you'd expect from the Smythe family."

She had been told to treat the Smythes as Ohio royalty showing respect and admiration for them.

"He took me for a lovely dinner and we had a walk in the park together."

She smiled neatly and primly at Judy.

"And was there a little kiss?" pushed the older woman, winking ostentatiously.

Santana tittered coquettishly; a noise Sebastian didn't think could come out of her tough, fierce form.

"Of course not! There was a peck yes, but Sebastian's a gentleman. He did everything properly and perfectly."

She was beginning to get into the story and the role, playing the ideal bride well.

"And I hear you'll be moving into the Smythe mansion until the wedding Santana?" Judy grinned, taking a few notes happily.

Santana's face fell and she looked at Sebastian, narrowing her eyes inquisitively. She faltered slightly, unable to comprehend what she had heard. This had never been part of the deal; Judy must've made some mistake. Looking at Sebastian, she saw that he was equally confused and disheartened, his features arranging themselves gradually into a more and more angry look.

"Er- I" Santana stammered, trying to make sense of what had just been thrown at her.

"Yes exactly Judy!" boomed the voice of Stefan Smythe striding into the parlour, "Santana will be joining us here from this evening onwards. Isn't that brilliant Seb?"

* * *

**There you have it, your introduction into 'The Show'... you know what to do now ;) **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Santana or Sebastian.**

**Hello! I'm back! With the next chapter! **

**Thank you so much for aaalll your kind reviews, they make me smile so much! With a special shoutout to 'missfervent' who has had me grinning from ear to ear and also to you anonymous people who I can't thank directly, your lovely words mean the world!**

**Without further ado...**

_**Chapter 2: abandoned places, i guess we know the score**_

* * *

"What?" Sebastian faltered, eying his father furiously.

"We just decided sweetie," said Rosemary tottering into the room after her husband, "That it makes much more sense for Santana to move in with us until the wedding."

"Why?" asked Sebastian, curling his lip disdainfully.

"Sebastian," his mother murmured warningly, darting her eyes to Judy.

"I mean, that sounds wonderful, but what made you come to that decision?" grinned Sebastian, gritting his teeth and forcing the words through his tongue.

"Oh you two love birds will want to spend as much time together as possible, it will make organising the wedding much easier and we want to welcome Santana into our family as soon as we can. After all she won't be a Lopez for much longer!" Stefan explained brashly, oblivious to his son's distaste.

"Now, Stefan, don't say that too loudly! My little Santana will always be a Lopez by blood, no matter how much money you spend on a ring." Javier Lopez chuckled boomingly as he strode bouncingly into the parlour. "¿Right _hija mia?_"

"_Si papa," _Santana beamed up at her father, confident in her soul that it would be black before she was truly a Smythe.

"What a beautiful family moment," breathed Judy blissfully, "If only Nigel was still here."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, unnoticed by his parents, Dr Lopez or Judy. Only Santana saw the disgusted way he had taken the news that had just sunk into his calculating brain. She wanted to share in his disdain, but at the same time she didn't want to share anything with Sebastian Smythe. Except now, she was being forced to share his house? That wasn't fair on anyone.

"I've got all your bags in the entrance hall Santana, I'll take them up to your room for you and once Judy has left us, Sebastian will show you where it is." Rosemary smiled understandingly.

Santana had to hand it to her, Sebastian's mother knew exactly how little she wanted to be in this situation, but her kind tone and caring nature made the Latina feel soothed and a little more comfortable with what she had been stuck.

"_Si,_" Santana's father continued, "Your _abuela _helped me pack this morning. It certainly will be quiet in the house with just the two of us."

Sebastian's head snapped up and he looked directly at Santana. Her face had flushed and she was watching her black patent heels with deep concern. She could feel him probing her, searching for the answer to the question that was burning in his mind but she would not give him that now or maybe ever. He didn't deserve to know the truth.

"Of course, Javier, you're welcome anytime." Rosemary nodded to him, smiling graciously which Dr Lopez returned.

Judy coughed, directing the attention back to herself.

"So will you be searching for a house for yourselves for after the wedding?" questioned the reporter, pressing on with the interview.

"Let's just get to the wedding first." Sebastian barked sharply.

"Sebastian," warned his father accusingly.

Sebastian curled his lip and arranged his face into an amenable smile for Judy.

Santana caught her father's eye who nodded encouragingly.

"I'm sure Sebastian and I will be looking for somewhere to move into for our own but we haven't really thought about it yet. For now, we're just focusing on the wedding. I'm still so overwhelmed."

Sebastian was impressed with the way she was handling everything. Obviously Santana was well versed in the art of smooth lying. But then, he had known that for years. It's part of the deal when you grow up being a bitch. He would know.

"We're just going to take each day at a time and cherish each new moment together," Santana continued silkily, "Starting with the move tonight!"

Sebastian broke into the first real smile of the day. She was good at this. The way Santana was discussing their 'relationship' seemed even real to him. But then, he couldn't afford to be too impressed. If she was adept at spinning her words to anyone, she would be dangerous to him.

"Well I can't wait to chat to you more as the wedding draws nearer. Thank you so much for having me." Judy finished up, smiling graciously. "It was lovely to meet the both of you."

Sebastian rose as Judy did and kissed her blushing cheek politely.

"Let me lead you out Judy." He offered sycophantically, taking her from the room on his arm.

"Goodbye Santana," Judy called waving over her shoulder, gazing up adoringly at the handsome man she clutched onto, even though he was far too young for her and engaged.

Santana managed to hold in the disgusted look she was dying to let out. She couldn't understand how anyone could look at Sebastian that way when all she wanted to do was be sick.

Rosemary and Stefan trotted out after their son, chatting excitedly to Judy and leaving Santana alone with her father.

She swallowed sadly and rose from the austere couch. She turned to look up into his dark eyes to see the same sadness she felt reflected in them.

"_¿Papa?" _asked Santana softly, gazing up at her father.

"I know Santana," replied Javier, wrapping his strong arms around her thin frame and holding her close to his, stroking her long, straight hair. "I know this isn't what you wanted but I didn't have many options or excuses left when Stefan asked. I will miss you so much. Your _abuela _and I are so proud of how strong you've been and how well you've handled all this. And we're not the only ones."

He kissed the crown of her dark hair lightly and murmured into her locks.

"_Tienes que ser fuerte, cariña." _

"_Yo sé papa," _Santana mumbled faint-heartedly into his shirt.

They broke apart and Javier took his daughter's face in his palms and told her,

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too _papa_" She replied and hugged him one final time.

"I'll call you and try and see you sometime soon," said her father, smiling gently down at her and leading her out of the parlour into the vast hallway.

The Smythes were stood in a line waiting for Santana and Dr Lopez to appear. Sebastian watched Santana to see any sign of human emotion from her but she had made sure to wipe her tears and arrange her features into a cold, stony look. She would not even give him the opportunity to catch her eye.

Dr Lopez shook Stefan's hand vigorously and kissed Rosemary's powered cheek daintily. Then he clapped Sebastian across the shoulder and boomed,

"Look after my Santana, son."

Sebastian nodded and replied confidently, "I will, sir. Thank you."

Santana rolled her eyes unnoticed by her father or any of the Smythes. It was sickening the way they all fawned over Sebastian and believed the nonsense than came out of his mouth.

Then the heavy wooden door with its stained glass panes was shut behind her father, and Santana was left alone in the Smythe mansion with no-one to confide in, feeling awkward and more out of place than ever.

Rosemary coughed uncomfortably noticing the tangible discomfort in the air and said hopefully,

"Sebastian, sweetie, will you show Santana to her room and take her bags up? She'll be in the peach guest room."

Sebastian curled his lip and begrudgingly went over and picked up Santana's suitcases.

"It's this way." He said feeling annoyed and starting to trudge up the staircase.

"Thank you so much Rosemary," Santana muttered softly, taking Rosemary's soft, thin hands in her own and squeezing them graciously, smiling uncomfortably up at her, "For everything."

Rosemary returned the smile graciously and squeezed her hands back encouragingly, watching as Santana turned to follow Sebastian up the steps.

She trailed after him in silence, pulling the sleeves of her crocheted cream sweater over her hands nervously. She hoped her father had packed her another jumper or a hoodie if she was going to be spending more time here; it was so cold in this house.

Sebastian led her down wordlessly one of the endless corridors before stopping outside a door.

"This is you." He said sullenly and indicated for her to open the white painted door.

She pushed it and it swung out to reveal one of the most exquisite rooms she had ever seen.

It was huge and plush centred on a four-poster bed adorned in peach coloured silk sheets and soft, squishy pillows. At the end of the bed there stood a wooden footstool with a peach cushion resting on it.

Santana sank onto it her mouth wide at the room she was in.

There were rows of wooden wardrobes that seemed to be able to fit the whole of a store's worth of clothes inside them. Along one wall was a vanity table with a glass top and three angled mirrors. A wide window looked out onto the Smythe garden where the sun was setting on neatly mowed grass in one half and glinted on the blue water in a pool in the other, separated by a white picket fence.

Sebastian dropped Santana's bags with a 'clunk' and said,

"Your bathroom is through there," pointing at a door on the back wall beside the bed.

Santana nodded and thanked him. She bent down and slid her patent heels off her painful feet and padded across the grey carpet to where Sebastian was attempting to leave the room.

He turned around in the doorway and told her,

"My parent's room is down the other end of the corridor on the other side of the staircase. You'll hardly ever hear from them. They keep to their own side."

"And where are you?" asked Santana haughtily drawing herself up and folding her arms. "I just want to make sure you're not going to somehow end up in my room at night and give me one of your diseases."

Sebastian snorted and sneered down at her. "I'm just a little further down this corridor. You're in my wing actually. And believe me, the last thing I would want to do would be to crawl into your bed."

He made to leave but stopped himself and spun around.

"Just remember, Lopez," Sebastian warned her determinedly, "This is my house. You take a wrong step or upset my father and I'll have you out on the streets. Whether you like it or not, this is going off without a hitch and he will be impressed."

"Why are you so desperate to impress him?" Santana called after his retreating figure.

"Why is it just you, your dad and your grandma at home?" retorted Sebastian before laughing viciously at Santana's silent glares. "That's right. When you're ready to spill all your guts to me, I'll let you know my secrets. But since I hate you, that'll probably be never."

Santana was fuming as Sebastian disappeared into a room further down the corridor, sniggering cruelly. She slammed her door shut and threw herself onto the huge bed, wrapping herself up in the silken sheets and feeling more alone and isolated than she had ever before in her life.

* * *

**YAAY! Keep up for more :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Glee, Sebastian or Santana.  
**

**Ahhhh exams! Next week! PANIC. **

**I think I've been AWOL and I would apologise but my exams are approaching fast and I need to work for them!**

**Thank you for sticking out with me so far, your reviews have been SO lovely and make me SO happy. Keep it up! I hope you're all enjoying what I have to offer & let me know what you all think :)**

**_Chapter 3 - inside the dark I'm aching to be_**_ free_

* * *

Santana awoke in an unfamiliar situation, surrounded by pillows and trapped within reams of peach silk. It took her a moment to remember where she was but eventually the painful reality of her unpleasant circumstances sank in. She pulled one of the pillows over her face and considered momentarily how long it would take to smother herself with it. But even she wasn't that selfish. She had to do this. If only for her father.

Eventually she pushed the sheets off herself and rolled out of bed. Her dad had fortunately put a huge OSU hoodie in her suitcase and she pulled it on over her thin t-shirt and shorts set. He must have found them amongst her pyjamas and so she had dressed in them last night before sinking into the mattress and falling away from the world.

Rosemary had left a pair of UGG slippers behind the door with a white fluffy robe. Santana slipped her feet into the slippers but left the robe behind and padded out into the corridor. She wondered if anyone else would be awake yet or if they were even in the house.

She considered wandering down to the door she had seen Sebastian go through last night to see if he was in his room but decided against it in case he actually was. She didn't want to have to be the one to suffer his wrath if she dared disturb his slumber. Instead she made her way out the corridor to the main landing and down the cream staircase.

In the vast hallway, she found herself lost, unsure of where to go next. She knew from where she stood that the parlour was to her left and there was a door at the end of it but she didn't know where it led. She wondered what was to her right through a series of closed doors.

She decided to leave it for now and made a mental note to get Sebastian to give her a tour of the house, though she loathed having to ask him for anything. She chose instead to go into the parlour and try the unknown door in there.

She ended up in an immense dining room with a huge table and grand chairs matching the sofa in the parlour. There was a low rumble of noise coming from a swinging door at the top end of the dining room so she cautiously went over to it and pushed it forward.

On the other side of the door she found the room she was looking for. The kitchen was bustling with action; a chef was cooking at the stove taking ingredients from the island in the middle of his appliances, Rosemary was packing things into her handbag at a work surface and at the bottom of the kitchen Sebastian was sat at a breakfast bar in a grey t-shirt and navy sweatpants, shovelling cereal into his mouth.

Rosemary turned around distractedly and noticed Santana.

"Oh, hello darling!" She said airily, "Sorry I can't stop, I'm just on my way out. Make yourself at home, if you need anything Sebastian will sort you out, right honey?"

His mother glaring at him prompted Sebastian to grunt in agreement and continue shoving his breakfast down.

Rosemary sighed and said, "Failing that Jacques is always here."

The chef smiled heartily and asked in a perceptible French accent, "Can I offer you anything Miss Lopez?"

"Er, I'll just have some toast please. Thank you." Santana asked awkwardly as Sebastian's mother slid past her.

"I'll see you two later. Be nice, try not to kill each other today. Santana, _please_, make yourself at home."

And following two lightly blown kisses, she had slipped out of the swinging door leaving Santana hopping from foot to foot uncomfortably. Eventually she slid into a stool beside Sebastian, pulling her hoodie tightly around her.

Jacques placed a plate of toast in front of her with the butter oozing perfectly out of it and she took a bite out of the corner graciously.

The chef wiped his hands down on his apron and announced,

"Sebastian, I'm going to the store to do the grocery shopping. That stew" – he indicated the bubbling pot on the stove – "is for dinner tonight, don't touch it, it's just maturing. I'll clear up from breakfast when I get back but I don't know if I'll return in time for lunch. Lovely to meet you, Santana."

She smiled graciously at him and called 'Thank you' after him as he followed Rosemary out the door leaving Santana alone with _him_. She chewed silently on her toast as he slurped his milk out of the bowl.

Santana shivered, pulling her hoodie tighter around her body.

"Jeez, it's so cold in this house." She complained breaking the silence. She looked at Sebastian. "Aren't you cold?"

Sebastian shrugged, pushing his bowl away from him, letting it skid across the surface stopping just at the sink as though this was a move he had practiced and perfected.

"Maybe it's because you're practically wearing nothing." He suggested, turning to face Santana and raising his eyebrows. "Seriously, are you even wearing any bottoms?"

"My dad didn't pack me anything warmer," Santana explained, flushing at her embarrassment and crossing her legs tightly.

"Whatever, you can borrow some of my sweatpants, I've got like a million pairs." Sebastian offered offhandedly.

"Thanks," Santana replied, narrowing her eyebrows and feeling confused at Sebastian's generosity.

"Sure," Sebastian responded, glancing at Santana who was eying him blankly. "Don't think I'm doing this out of too much kindness, it's just you're right. This house is cold, like all the time. I think it's because it's so big and always empty…" He trailed off and looked away from Santana.

"_Always_ empty?" asked Santana, trying to get him to look back at her.

"Yes," Sebastian said sharply, "My father leaves for work before Mother or I even get up and when he returns he spends most of the time in his office. You'll only ever see him at dinner, if you're lucky. My mother is always at a meeting or a fundraiser or shopping. I think she finds the empty house just as uncomfortable. Usually it's just me. And Jacques. But he stays in the kitchen normally."

Santana watched him gazing out the window and felt an uncontrollable pang of pity for Sebastian. It must be a very lonely life. Perhaps that's why he had boarded at Dalton in high school. She contemplated putting an arm out to comfort him but decided against it. She wasn't ready to be that friendly to him.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." She muttered, looking at the floor.

"Don't be." He replied harshly. "I don't care."

"Right."

She wasn't convinced.

They sat in silence for a few moments more as Santana finished eating ends of her toast.

"I was thinking, maybe you could give me a tour of the house later? It was hard enough finding the kitchen on my own." Santana asked, chewing her bottom lip habitually.

Sebastian laughed – an actual warm chuckle escaped his lips – "Yeah, sure, it can get a bit confusing with how big it is."

Santana nodded graciously. "I'm gonna go shower up and get dressed." She slid off her stool and took her plate off the surface searching for the dishwasher.

"Just leave it," Sebastian told her, "Jacques will sort it. Come and get me when you're done. I'll be in my room."

Santana inclined her head curtly and left Sebastian behind in the kitchen, returning to her bedroom. It was hard to get it into her head that this was her bedroom now; this was where she would be living until she and Sebastian were married. Married. The whole thing was hard to get into her head.

She glanced down at the ring on her left hand. She had contemplated taking it off last night after she had unpacked and slid between the sheets, but at the last moment had chosen not to. Just in case Rosemary had surprised her in the morning and she wasn't wearing it. Also, someone had once told her it was superstitious not to wear your engagement ring between the engagement and the wedding.

Then again, wasn't that if you actually were having a proper wedding, not an arranged marriage set up by your fathers? Maybe if she stopped wearing it, she and Sebastian wouldn't end up married and everything would be better for everyone. She wiggled her ring finger around a bit, finding that the rock had already found a comfortable place to sit and she hadn't really noticed it for some time.

She decided to leave it. Just for safekeeping.

Santana pulled her hoodie off her body and threw it onto the footstool before shoving her t-shirt and shorts under the squishy pillows. She then opened the door to her bathroom revealing the most exquisite en-suite she had ever seen.

At home her family shared a main bathroom, although her father had a toilet-washroom next to his bedroom. This, was out of her world. It was peach and turquoise tiled, with a large stoned bath, embedded in the floor at the far wall which would run alongside the outer corridor. A shower head pointed at the centre of the tub with buttons on the wall and a glass shower window that could be pulled across to contain the water.

Santana noted the peach toilet and sink with a cabinet that had mirrors for doors – in which she found a turquoise shower cap - and a laundry basket in the near corner. She had to assume the Smythes had a cleaner who came in to keep it all so neat and who did the laundry. There was no way that Rosemary would do all that work.

She wriggled out of her underwear and put it in the basket before pulling the shower cap over her dark locks and stepping into the shower. She fiddled around with the buttons until water came shooting out. It began to heat up rapidly, steaming up the glass pane in front of her.

As she washed her body with the fresh scented body wash she found, Santana glanced around the room and was excited to see speakers embedded in the walls and a small shelf holding a lead to which she could connect her iPod. Below one of the speakers were two large arrows to skip tracks, a triangular play button and a square stop button.

The Smythe family really were extraordinary, Santana thought, laughing to herself and making a mental note to bring her iPod into the bathroom with her next time she got in the shower.

Eventually she had to get out of the hot water and wrap a thick, turquoise towel around herself which she found on a heated rack. If she was to be treated as well as this, maybe she could get used to life in the Smythe mansion.

But then, she remembered as she dried herself off, she was stuck with Sebastian as well. He hadn't been that bad this morning but it was not yet midday. There were still many hours of Sebastian torture left in the day.

She pulled on a pair of patterned leggings and a grey sweater that flashed a strip of tanned stomach when she lifted her arms to tie her hair back into a tight ponytail. She shoved her feet into the UGG slippers again and sighed heavily.

Sure, she had a plan of what Sebastian and she would do this morning in the empty house, but after the tour was over what would happen next. Were they going to bond over mutual loneliness and snuggle to watch a film?

Not likely.

She slipped out of her room and made her way down to Sebastian's, hesitating momentarily before knocking.

He opened the door wearing jeans, a maroon polo t-shirt and a navy cardigan. His hair, which this morning had been flat across his forehead, was now gelled up into his usual quiff, accentuating every bronze wave on his head.

Santana swallowed; she'd always had a thing for guys in cardigans. She shook herself out of the stupor, reminding herself that this wasn't what she wanted and said,

"Ready?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Sebastian or Santana. **

**Ahh, here I am again. Hope I haven't kept you waiting so long you're disinterested :\ but it _is _our favourite couple, so how _couldn't _you be interested ;) **

**Have a glimpse into the life of Sebastian Smythe with this next chapter and of course, don't forget to review - each one means so much to me, as I try my best to tell those of you I can! **

**Thank you for everything you've done for me and in return I give you this: **

**_Chapter 4 - behind the curtain, into the__ pantomime_**

* * *

Sebastian nodded, running his eyes over her, analysing every detail of her. She swallowed again trying not to stare into his vivid green eyes. She fiddled awkwardly with the sleeves of her jumper and chewed on her lip again, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Sebastian certainly wasn't; he was simply content to look at her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. She wasn't to know that he was thinking of how beautiful she looked in her casual wear. He'd hardly ever seen her dressed down, without make up and without that haughty look he'd thought was frozen onto her face.

He would never admit to this of course, he couldn't afford to concede and allow himself to be weak around her. The sooner this wedding was over the better. He sighed huffily, more annoyed with himself than her, and said,

"Shall we go then?"

He saw her attempting to peer into his bedroom as he slid out the room but she definitely wasn't allowed that privilege yet.

"I don't think so." He laughed sourly, shutting the door behind him.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, but he thought he saw a glint of playfulness in her eye. He led her down the corridor to the main staircase and pointed across it to his parents' wing, telling her that she shouldn't go down there. They made their way down the steps to the vast hallway and instead of turning left as she had done that morning, Sebastian led them right.

There were two doors to the right, one nearest the front door, the other pointing back into the nucleus of the house.

"That's my father's study." Sebastian said, showing Santana the room near the front door. "He spends most of his evenings in there and doesn't like to be interrupted."

Santana nodded, itching to look inside, but decided that after Sebastian had seen her attempting to get a look at his bedroom she had better not go somewhere that was most definitely out of bounds.

Instead, Sebastian led her through the other door which opened onto a thin corridor with wooden floorboards and low lighting.

"We had to put a corridor in between the hallway and my living room. To block the sound so my father wouldn't be able to hear."

There were a number of things that stood out to Santana in that sentence but she didn't know which to deal with first.

"_Your _living room?" questioned Santana as a start, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Well, Mother and Father never go in there. They have the parlour for entertaining guests and to relax my mother stays in her bedroom." Sebastian explained as they progressed down the corridor.

"And what sounds don't you want your father to hear? All your sordid deeds?" asked Santana, snorting slightly and smiling wryly.

"Something like that," Sebastian smiled equally drily. "Though the house is big enough that the 'sordid deeds' could happen in my room and no-one would know. It's more for watching my films on full volume or having parties."

As he swung the door open at the end of the corridor, the living room revealed itself to be the perfect place for a party.

It was a huge room with wooden flooring and luxurious plush red sofas that had obviously been used well. On one wall was an enormous screen extending across almost the whole wall with various boxes surrounding it for DVDs, games controls and TV channels. The remainder of the wall held Sebastian's extensive DVD and music collections.

"There are speakers in the walls," Sebastian pointed out and Santana noticed the way of controlling the music was the same as in her bathroom.

The lighting was low in the living room, giving it a comfortable but also sultry feel. Santana could just imagine Sebastian bringing his dates in here before escorting them up to his bedroom. As if on command of reading her thoughts, he continued:

"Through that door," he pointed one out on the far wall, "Is a set of stairs up to our wing. For easy access, you know." He winked at her and Santana rolled her eyes.

"And through that one is the kitchen," Sebastian said, showing her one next to the sofas along the same wall as they'd just come in through.

"That's it really," Sebastian shrugged, "You can get to the garden through the kitchen and you know the rest pretty much. The rooms which you should go in, anyway."

He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and rocked on his feet awkwardly. They stood in silence for a moment until they said together 'Soo..' in equal awkwardness and laughed at their mutual ineptitude.

They glanced at each other trying to think of something to say before Sebastian eventually asked,

"Do you want to watch a film?"

"Sure," Santana shrugged, unable to think of anything else to say or do.

"You can pick," Sebastian offered, "You are the guest."

"Not really," Santana pointed out, moving over to the rows of DVDs. "I do live here now, so I'm hardly a guest."

"I suppose," Sebastian laughed, scratching the back of his head idiosyncratically. He watched Santana scanning the DVDs, stood on her tiptoes to read the labels, seeing her jumper shift up her back as she stretched. It left a small strip of her tanned back visible to him and he diverted his eyes to the floor as if trying to prevent his eyes from temptation. He scratched the back of his head again and swallowed uncomfortably.

After a few moments silence he said, "Picked one?"

Santana landed back down on her heels and spun around.

"How about we just make our way through the collection?" She asked holding up the first DVD from the shelves.

"Sure," Sebastian agreed, laughing again slightly and taking the film from her.

"It'll pass the time… y'know," Santana said, plonking herself down on the sofa.

She had highlighted in not so many words what both of them were thinking. How would they pass each day in each other's company when that was something they hardly cared for? Now they were being forced to live together and be somewhat amicable they had to find some way to fill the time with each other.

So this was what they did.

They made their way through Sebastian's DVD collection with one film to start the day and one to end it. Between the films to open and close their days they found themselves going out for coffee or lunch to keep up appearances – even being forced to go to wedding planning sessions at times. Wherever they were out and about, the one thing they knew they could look forward to in the evening was relaxing with a DVD.

Jacques readily supplied them with popcorn and ice cream which they were even willing to share with each other. About ten films in, they had stopped sitting stiffly at opposite ends of the sofa and shuffled slightly nearer to each other, if only to share their snacks. They had even begun talking during the films, giving insight into their opinions and arguing over whether they were right or not.

One argument got so heated Santana ended up pouring a whole bowl of popcorn over Sebastian's head and stomping into the stairwell between the living room and their wing to calm down. Sebastian poked his head in five minutes later, letting out a slight laugh at her pouting face and dragging her back to finish the film.

As the credits began to roll, Sebastian stood up and pulled his hoodie down rearranging it where it had risen up. He switched the DVD player off with the remote control which had the ability to control the TV, music and lights all in one – a concept which Santana had rolled her eyes at when she had found out about it – as she helped to pick up the colonels that had managed to get everywhere: all over the floor, down the cushions of the sofa, under the sofa.

Sebastian extracted a particularly uncomfortable piece of popcorn from the back of his sweater which was just moments away from popping and forever being crushed inside his clothes. He threw it into Santana's bowl and left her in the living room as he took it into the kitchen where Jacques had finished tidying up for the night.

Neither of them realised how late they had been staying up watching films together – sometimes it even seemed like the time passed with ease. He plunked the bowl down in the sink after pouring the uneaten popcorn into the bin and sighed heavily.

He returned to the living room to find Santana straightening the cushions and switching the lights down. She brushed some crumbs off of a pair of Sebastian's sweatpants, which she had found herself living in the past couple of weeks. She opened the door to the stairwell and invited him to go through.

Halfway up the steps Sebastian said,

"Hey, I've been thinking…"

Santana interrupted him to say,

"What? Something goes on in there?"

"Santana, please, you know I have a very intelligent mind," Sebastian scoffed, turning round to roll his eyes at her.

"I meant for something other than plotting, sex and parties." Santana countered, trudging up behind him.

Sebastian pushed open the door at the top and let them out onto the corridor where their rooms were situation.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about."

Santana cocked her eyebrow questioningly as they arrived at his bedroom. She still hadn't been allowed access to it.

"You've been here for some time now," Sebastian continued, leaning nonchalantly up against the doorframe of his room, folding his arms, "But we never actually gave you a proper welcoming party."

"I'm listening," Santana said, leaning on one hip, a smile beginning to creep over her face.

"Mother and Father are out of town on Saturday, how about a little gathering? Or maybe one outrageous night to really welcome you into the Sebastian Smythe way of life?" Sebastian proposed, grinning opportunistically.

"I think," mused Santana, chewing on her lip contemplatively, "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

It took Sebastian a moment to register her agreement; he had found himself distracted by the teasing way she licked her lips and bit them when she was thinking. It made his head fuzz up slightly, in a way which he didn't feel confident with. He swallowed and shook himself free from his subconscious thoughts.

"Excellent," He murmured, "I'll get Jacques on it."

"Perfect," replied Santana shortly, as Sebastian opened the door behind him.

She peeked over his shoulder attempting to get a look in.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Sebastian stopped her, nudging her away with a push to her shoulder.

"I _will _get in there one day." Santana grumbled, turning to leave.

"Is that a proposition, Lopez?" Sebastian called provocatively after her.

"In your dreams Smythe!" Santana replied looking over her shoulder and smirking at him.

"It's all that'll get me through the night," Sebastian replied jokily, opening his bedroom door again.

"Oh, and Sebastian?" announced Santana, as she hovered at her door, her hand poised to open it.

Sebastian looked up and caught her eye.

"This better be one hell of a party. I won't settle for anything less." She stated, drawing herself up haughtily.

"Trust me Santana, you won't be disappointed. This will most definitely satisfy your needs." Sebastian replied, grinning brazenly over at her with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Good." Santana said shortly, pushing her door open.

"Great." Sebastian countered, staring her down.

"Night." She finished, slipping into her room.

"Night!" He shouted after her.

Santana leaned up against the back of her bedroom door, sighing heavily. Her heart had been racing but she wasn't entirely sure why. She dashed over to her wardrobes to search for something to wear. She had to look amazing for this party, no matter what.

And still, she wasn't entirely sure why.

* * *

**Thanks again! Don't forget to review now :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Santana or Sebastian (or any other references in this text)**

**Hola amigos!**

**I'm back, with a bang! Exams are over - yay! But whilst this does mean I have more time, it also means I can dedicate more time to my actual social life :\ so I will try to keep posting as regularly as possible and hopefully you will all keep reading!**

**Thank you once again for all your reviews - special shoutouts to 'missfervent' and 'shweirbones' for their consistently brilliant reviews :) I enjoy every review I read - and try to reply to them all - but these two are particularly amazing! **

**Thanks also for your general support, it means a lot that people are reading this!**

**I'll stop rabbiting on now and let you get on with reading... **

**_Chapter 5 - on with the, on with the show_**

* * *

After days of hunting and throwing her clothes in and out of the wardrobes, Santana still had no idea what she was going to wear for the party. By Friday morning, she was beginning to get desperate. She marched down to the living room where Sebastian was lounging on the sofa, stretched out with his feet up, flicking through the channels.

Santana coughed to announce her appearance.

Sebastian looked up, noticed her and brought his feet off the sofa so she could sit down.

Instead, she shook her head and said, crossing her arms defensively over her chest,

"I need you to take me shopping."

Sebastian faltered for a moment before saying,

"But I just got _'Top Gun'_ out?" He held up the DVD, questioningly.

"We'll watch it later!" Santana replied desperately, "Please will you just take me shopping?"

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Sebastian asked, standing up to put the DVD back in its place.

"I need something to wear for tomorrow night and nothing in my wardrobes is right!"

Sebastian muttered something conspiringly under his breath which sounded like 'Women' before switching the television off and sighing heavily.

"Fine, I'll take you, let's go."

"Thank you!" Santana beamed, flashing him her toothiest grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Sebastian grumbled, pushing her out of the room ahead of him and trying not to smile at her eagerness, which he found confusingly adorable.

She beamed at him again over her shoulder and trotted out to his black 4x4, waiting patiently for him to pull a jacket on and open the car.

He swung the heavy wooden door shut, shrugging his black leather jacket over a purple V-neck jumper and shook his keys out of his jeans' pocket. He clicked the button to unlock the door and slid into the front seat as Santana jumped beside him in the passenger seat.

The engine switched on and Sebastian swung the car into reverse, putting his arm around the back of Santana's chair to look over his shoulder guiding them out of the drive. He pressed the zapper on his keys to open the large oak front gates and as they waited for them to gradually open, Santana's fingers darted lightly over the stereo system.

"I don't think so," Sebastian laughed sarcastically, slapping her hand away. "We've talked about this Santana: my car, my music."

Santana folded her arms huffily as Sebastian clicked through the songs and eventually succumbed to some Train, storming through the gates onto the main road as he did so.

"If you want to choose the music, get your own car." Sebastian pressed on, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Believe me, I would if I could." Santana complained looking out the window. "But this isn't so bad," she shrugged, glancing over at him.

"Gee, thanks," Sebastian replied sardonically.

They continued driving for fifteen minutes until they came to Westerville shopping mall, where Sebastian had sometimes brought her for coffee and allowed her to look in the windows, to appear like the doting fiancé when photographers had noticed them. But she'd never actually been permitted to go in the shops, even when she'd begged and pouted and stared wistfully into them.

However, today, he was allowing her to roam freely. Santana felt like a child on Christmas morning trying to choose which shop to go in first. Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled wryly, trailing after her into the first store. He followed her around as she methodically made her way through the dresses, sliding them along the racks like a professional. He noted her immediately ignoring certain styles and some colours as well.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sebastian, trying to make some sense of what was going on before him.

"I don't know!" Santana replied exasperatedly, flinging two dresses onto the growing pile on her arm.

"What about that one?" pointed out Sebastian, attempting to help.

Santana looked at the dress – a loose flowery printed one with a skater skirt – and looked back at him, smiling patronisingly.

"Thanks for your help," she laughed, "But no."

She transferred her weighty pile from her arms to Sebastian's empty ones, thinking he could at least be of some use by carrying her load.

She pulled a few more dresses off the rails, tailed by Sebastian before she sighed heavily.

"I'm going to try these on."

She lifted the heap from his arms and stormed away through the store.

"Okay," Sebastian nodded along obediently and followed her to the changing room.

"Are you going to come out and show me?" requested Sebastian sinking down into a plush armchair.

"Are you the boyfriend?" asked one of the assistants sympathetically.

Sebastian hesitated, unsure of how to respond before choosing,

"Something like that."

"Probably not!" Santana shouted from behind the curtained cubicle.

About ten minutes later she reappeared, dropping all the dresses on the assistant, saying in irritation,

"None of them were right. Let's keep going."

Sebastian stood up, rolling his eyes and trudged out the shop after her, trailing behind her into the next one.

She began the routine again, tossing dress after dress onto her arm, feeling more desperate by the minute. Her anxiety only became heightened by Sebastian following her every move, breathing doggedly down her neck. He had stopped suggesting ideas and instead maintained a practice of tagging along behind Santana, watching her movements as she chose dresses and then waiting as she tried them on.

Eventually, in the third shop as Santana's exasperation had reached an all-time high she spun around and said,

"That's it. I can't cope. Can you go do something and I'll come and find you when I'm done."

Sebastian stared at her, curling his lip slightly.

"Is that how you're going to treat me?" He crossed his arms angrily, glaring at her pointedly.

"Yes. Trust me, this is in both of our interests, unless you want me to kill you before tomorrow?" offered Santana, shrugging offhandedly.

"Fine." Sebastian grumbled, "I'm going to get a coffee. This is boring anyway."

"Well that's what I thought you'd say!" Santana laughed patting his arm genially, "Oh and Seb? Leave your credit card."

Sebastian handed it over, sighing and shaking his head wryly, grinning slightly before leaving Santana – and his credit card – in peace.

Santana sighed heavily, feeling more liberated. At least this way, she thought as well, moving on to a new rack, her dress would be a surprise to everyone including him. Although she wasn't sure why _that_ mattered, she did know some of his old Warbler friends would be there and not all of them had to be gay.

The concept of sexuality had never come into it when their marriage had been set up. Santana had come to a conclusion after high school that she wasn't actually a lesbian. Yes, she had been madly, head over heels in love with Brittany then, but she had never felt herself attracted to another girl ever. She couldn't describe it; she just knew that Brittany would be the first girl she loved and the last. They had parted ways after college, but still kept in touch occasionally.

As for Sebastian, who was feeling much calmer as he sank into a seat, drinking a black coffee with a shot of Courvoisier in it, he had always been bisexual. He had never explicitly mentioned this to Blaine in high school – who he'd seen rarely since – but Blaine had just taken him to be gay and Sebastian had never corrected him. He didn't see the point, as sexuality had never been a problem for him. He had always gone after what he wanted and more times than not, got exactly what he had been looking for.

Right now, his mind – and body - was itching for something new but he didn't know what. He had invited his old Warbler friends and told them to bring friends in the hope they would know that meant girls. Maybe he just needed some action to get the whole idea of Santana and their wedding out of his head.

Either way, the sooner this party came, the better. He needed a good party and he had an inkling that Santana was the perfect girl to have an outrageous night with.

About fifteen minutes later, she came bounding over to him with a huge grin on her face swinging a bag from her arm.

He had been flitting in and out of a nap, dreaming about something hazy but familiar, when she came clattering over and beamed at him, handing over his credit card.

"Find what you wanted?" asked Sebastian, taking the card and wondering how much she'd blown on it.

"Uh-huh," replied Santana, sinking into a chair opposite him, unable to wipe the smile off her face. It was the perfect dress and she could not wait to wear it. "Thank you Sebastian," She told him, laughing slightly.

"You're welcome," Sebastian grinned back, putting his card back into his wallet.

"Sebastian! Santana!" The cries came from an indistinguishable voice which only meant one thing to them: press.

Sure enough, when Santana glanced up, a greasy looking man was sticking a camera in her face and flashing it intrusively.

She smiled as well as she could, moving herself closer to Sebastian as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. They had these automatic responses to photographers that had become habitual for when they were crept up on.

When the cameraman eventually left, Santana sighed heavily.

"That will never not be weird." She commented, glancing over at the retreating man.

"I know," muttered Sebastian, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

When Saturday night actually arrived, Sebastian pulled on a pair of coral-red loose denim trousers and a white and blue striped button down and glanced in the mirror. He quaffed his bronze waves into their usual gelled flawlessness and slid a hand through it to mess it up slightly, giving him a nonchalant but sexy look that he'd been trying to perfect for years.

When he was suitably satisfied with his look, checking one last time in the mirror, he left his room and went down to Santana's to get her before they went down to the living room to check that Jacques had set everything up to their expectations.

He sloped down the corridor, shoving one hand into the pocket of his coral trousers. He knocked lightly on her door and when he heard no response, he knocked a little harder.

A frustrated yell from inside the room answered him.

"I'm coming!" screamed Santana's agitated voice, as she hopped around the room trying to put one gold, feathery, dangly earring in her right ear and shove her left foot into her black, platform, open-toed sling back shoe.

Eventually she was fully ready, from her voluminous, backcombed hair down to her hot pink toes. She flung the door open and presented herself to Sebastian.

His jaw dropped.

Only now could he appreciate why Santana had spent so long shopping and why she had been so desperate to find the right dress. She looked amazing.

The dress was a short, tight, t-shirt dress covered in champagne coloured sequins and when she twirled to give him the full effect, his throat constricted as it revealed the scoop back which cut down to just below the base of her rib cage exposing her bare, tanned skin.

Santana stared at him, waiting for him to comment. When he simply stood there in silence, she frowned at him and asked,

"Well?"

Sebastian brought himself out of his stupor and stammered, "Y-you, you look very nice."

"Very, nice," repeated Santana, the words feeling heavy on her tongue. "That's it?"

She wasn't sure why but she had expected more of a response from him. She didn't wait for him to come up with another half-hearted adjective, choosing to march past him, strutting down the stairs and out of sight.

Sebastian stared after her, feeling confused and aroused at the same time. She didn't just look 'very nice'. She looked flawless, sexy, outstanding.

And for Sebastian, that was a very dangerous thing for her to be.

* * *

**Oooh-er. What will happen next? REVIEWS ARE LOVE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Santana, Sebastian or any other references in this story.**

**I can only apologise. I had fully intended on posting this last night (my time) but I fell asleep. Which is no excuse. But it is anyway.**

**Sorry! I do hope this makes up for it... it's one of my favourite chapters so far ;)**

**Incidentally, Santana's dress in this chapter is pretty much based on the one Naya wore to her 24th Birthday Party in Vegas :D **

**Please don't forget to review - each one means so much to me! **

**You might be seeing some familiar faces in this chapter - and as far as I'm aware, they're not the only familiar faces in this story... **

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 6 - another hero, another mindless crime_  
**

* * *

Sebastian shook himself free from whatever weird daze he was in and chased Santana down the staircase to tell her how fantastic she looked. As he was halfway down the steps however, the doorbell rang and he was forced to make the decision between opening the door to his guests or following after Santana.

Holding up his reputation as a brilliant party host, Sebastian chose to let the party-goers in. He opened the door to find Nick, Jeff and Trent there along with – as he'd hoped – a bunch of other people, including some girls. He welcomed them in with open arms, greeting Nick, Jeff and Trent warmly, feeling so glad to see them again after so many years.

Sebastian left the door ajar as he led his guests through to the living room where he could already hear music thumping. He assumed Santana had already begun the party, complete with songs on full blast. Almost as if on cue, Nick held him back as Jeff and Trent moved down the corridor with the girls.

"What's going on Seb?" asked Nick, stopping him from going any further. "Is it really true what I've heard about you and Santana Lopez?"

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, it's true. It was my father's idea, not mine - trust me."

"So you're really getting married?" Nick looked at him questioningly.

"I guess so," shrugged Sebastian, not looking into Nick's eyes.

"But you hated each other in high school. How is this ever going to work out okay?"

"She's not that bad actually," admitted Sebastian, glancing up, "Besides, it's only for a year and then Mother says we can annul the marriage."

"Annul it? So nothing's going to happen then?" grinned Nick dangerously, his eyes sparkling.

Sebastian pushed him away, rolling his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen." He agreed, although whether he was trying to assure himself or Nick, he didn't quite know. It would be precarious for him to get into anything with Santana, but at the same time he couldn't help the way he had felt when she had opened the door earlier and the way his body was dragging him towards her, wanting to rip that sequinned dress from her body.

Nick pushed him back goofily then threw his arm around Sebastian's back as the latter directed him into the living room.

Jacques had certainly done a good job; a table at the end of the room was heavily laden with every type of alcohol wanted by man and each guest had a bottle or a cup in their hand. A group of other people had followed Nick and Sebastian into the room and the host greeted them amenably before helping himself to a drink.

"Guys, guys, guys!" He shouted loudly fifteen minutes later, jumping onto the sofa after downing the next drink in one and grabbing a third. "Hey! Santana, turn the music down!"

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed the button to lower the volume, sipping her drink through a straw.

"I just wanted to say, that this little shindig we're holding," He pointed at Santana and beckoned to her to join him on the sofa.

She held a finger up to him as she refilled her cup, then went to scramble up onto the couch, praying that she wouldn't fall off in her skyscraper heels.

Sebastian threw an arm around her shoulder and she teetered slightly as he pulled her towards him, stealing a sip out of her straw.

"This little shindig," He continued, slurring slightly, "is to welcome Santana into the Sebastian Smythe way of life and to celebrate our impending marriage!"

Santana 'booed' raucously, her tongue dancing about to find the straw in her cup, before laughing boisterously and kissing Sebastian sloppily on the cheek.

"Let's go!" She cried excitedly, bouncing up and down on the sofa.

Sebastian jumped down, rumpling his hair again and swigging from his drink. He looked up to find Santana pouting down at him and holding her arms out for him to help her off the couch. He put his cup on the floor and reached up to put his hands on her waist, lifting her down. As he did so, his hands slid up the sequinned material of her dress and it rose slightly up her thighs. She slipped into his arms but he didn't relinquish his hold on her waist.

Their eyes locked and Sebastian saw Santana's dark eyes dancing as she smirked teasingly up at him, biting her lip temptingly. He swallowed roughly, but couldn't take his eyes off hers. His pupils dilating, he drew her body closer to his, sliding one hand round to her lower back. She could feel his hot breath condensing on her skin now and couldn't help but stare into his vivid green eyes. She felt herself losing focus, lost in his playful grin and heated gaze. He was leaning, closer, closer-

"Sebastian!"

A voice drew Sebastian out of the moment and he turned his head away to look for where the sound came from. The energy in the air fell along with the tension and Santana sipped from her drink, distracting herself.

"I should, er," Sebastian said, looking back at her, but not wanting to leave.

"Oh yeah," Santana said, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes, "Yeah, I'm going to…"

Both their sentences dropped, unfinished and they walked away in different directions trying to decipher what had just happened.

They avoided each other for the rest of the night with Santana amusing herself talking to Nick, Jeff and Trent and dancing wildly with the girls. Sebastian kept finding himself drawn to her: the way in which she moved through the crowds, grinding herself up against the party-goers, her body undulating to the music as the sequins on her dress glittered in the half light.

Every so often their eyes locked once more, when she glanced up at him and smiled coyly and he felt his throat constricting, smirking back at her and running his tongue over his lips. She laughed and bit her lip before turning away and letting him watch her hips sway as she sashayed away from him.

Eventually, he sank onto the couch and rubbed a hand over his face trying to comprehend the urges he was feeling. He swigged from his cup as Jeff sat down beside him.

"What's going on man?" shouted Jeff over the music.

"I don't know," answered Sebastian honestly, "I guess I'm just not in the mood to party." He shrugged, draining his cup and throwing it into the bin bag beside him.

"Sebastian Smythe, not in the mood to party? What is this?" laughed Jeff, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know Jeff," Sebastian shrugged, his eyes subconsciously scanning the room.

"Come on man, snap out of it! Let's get you another drink!" Jeff stood up and dragged Sebastian by the hand towards the drinks table, pushing a cup of indistinguishable liquid into his hand.

"Down it!" The blonde boy ordered and Sebastian laughed before following his instructions, throwing the alcohol into his mouth and feeling it burn against his throat.

"Yes!" cried Jeff excitedly, encouraging Sebastian to drink again along with a group of other boys cheering for him.

Sebastian high-fived him and moved away into the throng of people, turning the speakers up as he did so. He pulled a red-headed girl towards him and drew her body close to his to feel her heat pressed up against him. It was a good distraction for five minutes until Santana strutted past behind the red-head and gave him the coy smile again.

She couldn't help the little smile creeping onto her face when she saw him, especially after _that _moment. She didn't fully understand what had happened but now another emotion was flowing through her when she saw his arms wrapped around some skanky ginger girl. Was she actually jealous? Could that be happening? She swallowed and shook the idea from her head, moving over to the drinks table instead to catch up with Nick.

She wasn't even sure why she had agreed to this party anyway, she didn't mind the days when it was just she and Sebastian in the house together. And that was a weird enough concept for her to understand, considering she'd spent a good part of her adult life loathing him. Suddenly when they were thrown together, it wasn't an issue anymore. They were their best when it was just them and the way they wanted to be: alone, together.

Nick looked at her scrunched up face and raised an eyebrow questioningly. When she didn't speak, he held up a cup filled to the brim with an unfamiliar liquid which she poured down her throat without a question. She exhaled feeling satiated and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Come on, let's dance!" Santana grinned at him and pulled him into the crowd, refusing Sebastian's gaze as he tried to catch her eye.

She dragged Nick's arm over her body holding his hand at her shoulder as she moved with him to the music, their bodies melding together, a heat between her back and his torso radiating. But it was a different heat to that which had burned between her and Sebastian. It felt superficial and false and didn't drive her insane.

She looked up to find Sebastian looking at her with a strange look on his face. He shook his head slightly and curling his lip, he looked away, back to his red-headed friend and drew her closer.

Santana watched him smirking down at the ginger girl and spun to face Nick, pulling his body closer to hers. She allowed him to graze her with his hands and laughed with him as they danced together. But she felt as if she were just making the motions and playing the part, rather than feeling the intensity she was craving.

Sebastian glanced over at the pair and entangled the girl within his arms, breathing heavily and running his hands through her hair. He dominated her and grinned down at her as she seemed to melt in his hold, succumbing to his enchanting ways. He peeked over her head and smirked smugly at Santana's face, contorted with rage and disappointment. She shook her long dark hair out and countered Sebastian's actions by turning her attention back to Nick.

She smiled coyly up at him and wiggled to the beat entrancing him with a power she had always had. She was adept in the ways of captivating men, but the only one she truly wanted to captivate was now dancing more roughly with the disgusting ginger girl, gazing lasciviously up at Sebastian. Santana curled her lip and rolled her eyes, clutching Nick to her and peppering his throat with kisses. How much time passed, she did not know, but eventually Nick was disentangling himself from her arms wrapped around his neck.

Jeff had appeared behind them and was telling Nick that they had to go.

"Why?" called Nick over the music, hesitant to let go of Santana's hand playing on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Sebastian, something? I'm not really sure. Trent just said." Jeff shrugged and Nick reluctantly kissed Santana's cheek lightly and said,

"It was good catching up with you Santana. Hopefully see you again soon."

Santana beamed coquettishly up at him and returned the kiss, saying 'Hopefully' demurely back to him. Then he, Jeff and Trent left with a number of other people, including Sebastian's red-headed slapper who he'd had a hard time shaking off.

Suddenly the room had emptied and Sebastian and Santana were the only ones left. Sebastian picked up a couple of cups, inspected the contents and threw them in the rubbish bags. He glanced up at Santana, catching her eye and holding her gaze for a moment. He swallowed and wondered what to do next.

Before he had a chance to make a movement, Santana scowled at him and strutted out of the room, up the back stairs.

He dropped the bag and chased her out the room, not willing to make the same mistake as earlier.

Santana was halfway up the steps when he called her name.

"Santana!" He shouted and she turned around.

They were shut in the staircase now, in the near darkness of the tiny corridor.

"Yes?" asked Santana, raising her eyebrows.

"I just- I" Sebastian faltered, moving up the steps, closer to her. "I made a mistake earlier. I shouldn't have said you looked 'very nice' because you don't. You look striking. You look sexy. You look breath-taking."

Santana didn't say anything but murmured 'thank you' softly under her breath. She locked her dark eyes on his vivid green eyes as he shifted nearer to her, so imminent that she could feel the heat growing again between their bodies.

"I didn't like the way you were dancing with Nick." Sebastian said quietly.

"Really?" whispered Santana in a low voice.

"Mmhm," Sebastian replied, taking the next step up so they were even closer. "It made me… jealous." There was a rough tone to his voice as he emphasised the word 'jealous'.

"Jealous?" asked Santana, raising an eyebrow.

"Jealous." Sebastian repeated, looking her deep in the eye.

"I was… I was jealous too." Santana admitted, swallowing as Sebastian's stare pierced her.

"Really?" asked Sebastian, the corner of his mouth turning up.

"Really." Santana confirmed and then, before she knew it, his mouth was on hers.

He pushed her dark hair out the way and clasped one hand on either side of her face, allowing the dark curtain of locks to fall over his hand as he held her head in place, pushing his mouth onto hers. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, gripping the bronze waves in her fingers.

He forced her up against the wall of the corridor, bending to lift her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him pulsating against her skin as her sequinned dress rose slightly to reveal her long tanned legs.

She moaned softly into his skin as he took a break from ravishing her mouth to kiss her neck. She arched her back desperately, pushing herself into him, gripping his hair more tightly, more intensely. She needed him with every pulse her body made.

Almost as if he was thinking the same thing, he carried her up the steps and burst out into the corridor, dropping her lightly on the carpet. He kissed her again, brusquely but passionately before grasping her hand and pulling her after him into his bedroom.

Momentarily, Santana contemplated the fact that she was in Sebastian's bedroom for the first time – the room she had been trying to force her way into for almost two weeks now. She took in the Michael Jackson posters on the walls, the wardrobes the same as hers but with mirrors instead of doors, the bed so similar to hers but the palette of the room was navy and grey, rather than peach and turquoise.

She yanked her heeled shoes off her feet and threw herself onto the navy silk sheets, rolling onto her back and laying alluringly, arching her back and smirking coyly.

Sebastian groaned gutturally and climbed dextrously over the grey footstool to join her on the bed. He straddled her between the sheets and pulled his white and blue shirt over his head.

Santana took a moment to appreciate his toned abs and tanned skin, glinting with beads of sweat. He bent down and kissed her again, deeply and fiercely, pushing the hem of her dress up over her thighs to her hips. Still attached to him by her lips, Santana leaned up to wriggle out of the dress, breaking their kiss for just a moment.

Leaving her in just a black underwear set, Sebastian whistled appreciatively and smirked as Santana rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed, dragging him towards her by the belt loops of his coral jeans. He sank his mouth onto hers once more, desperately and fervently as she wrestled with his zipper.

Eventually there was nothing between them but the tangible energy in the air. The very energy that had been radiating all night and maybe even since Santana had moved into this house. Now they finally had the opportunity to satisfy both their needs and satiate their desires.

Sebastian bent down towards her and kissed Santana more intensely than ever, pulling his navy sheets over their bodies effortlessly moulding together.

* * *

**WANKY.**

**Don't forget to review :D **

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Sebastian or Santana. **

**Gah! So I'm hoping the last chapter left you feeling tantalised and captivated? And _what _will happen next? I shall tell you - THIS! Read on for more... **

**I must thank you all again for your wonderful reviews which make me so so happy, and which make writing this all the more worth it. I love it, but knowing you do too is simply outstanding! So thank you, again to those I have already and to those I can't - you really do mean the world to me :) **

**Hopefully this chapter satisfies you like the last and leaves you wanting more like the last!**

**Here you have it...**

**_Chapter 7 - I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now_**

* * *

They avoided each other for the next week or so, which was a hard thing to do considering most times it was just them alone in the house. Santana seemed intent on ignoring what had happened and was attempting to maintain as much regularity as she could. But they'd never been regular before, so how could they be now?

She had taken to sitting out in Sebastian's car and trying to manoeuvre it around the drive, just in case she ever needed it – watched out the window by Sebastian's careful eye. But he would never leave the house to coach her; simply watched from a distance as she drove his 4x4 backwards and forwards as though it were some kind of therapy.

They continued with their movie routine but sat in silence at opposite ends of the sofa, much the same as they had the first day. Finally Sebastian could take the deathly quiet no longer.

They were watching _'Kick Ass'_ when he coughed and said,

"I think we should talk about the other night."

"What other night?" asked Santana airily, not looking at him.

"You know what I mean Santana." Sebastian replied bluntly. "Don't pretend otherwise."

"Fine," Santana sighed, pausing the DVD and turning to look at him, crossing her legs under each other. "Go on."

"It's probably best if we, er, if we don't do it again." Sebastian said, scratching the back of his head.

"I agree." Santana conceded shortly, blinking slightly.

"You do?" asked Sebastian, narrowing his eyes and feeling taken aback.

"Yeah," Santana said, stretching her arms and yawning, "It was just a big mistake really."

"Well yeah," Sebastian agreed, confusedly, "I mean we had a good time, but, we, er – we" He broke off.

"We shouldn't do it again." Santana nodded unconcernedly, "Shall I put the film back on?"

He allowed her to play the DVD and leaned back into the sofa, a wave of puzzlement flooding over him. He didn't want to admit to it, but he had had an amazing night with Santana and was aching for more right now. But he knew it would be a mistake to go there again. He and Santana weren't meant to have any kind of relationship, sexual or otherwise. There was so much wrong with the situation they were in anyway, he could not afford to add more stumbling blocks to it.

Santana darted a glance to Sebastian who was slouching grumpily in the couch with folded arms and a sullen expression. Her heart sank realising the mistake she had made. By having sex with him she had destroyed any kind of connection they had had before. She had stupidly thought they were getting on and might be able to get through the ridiculousness of their wedding together and now, she had only gone and ruined it. But he, _he_, had kissed her first, _he _had wanted her. Yet, she wasn't fooling anyone in pretending she didn't want him as badly then and all the more now. She had been right to cut the strings between them, but it didn't mean she was desperate to pull them back together.

The door slammed loudly and Sebastian, recognising the way it banged shut, sat up sharply like a dog.

"Is that?" He looked over at the door to the living room, pricking his ears up for a sound.

"Sebastian?" came Stefan Smythe's booming voice from the hallway.

"What the hell?" Sebastian cursed under his breath, furrowing his brows. "What's he doing here?" He asked the question more to himself than to Santana.

"Stay here." He instructed to Santana, who nodded carefully and stayed seated as Sebastian left the room, shaking his head.

She had barely seen Stefan since that first night almost a month ago. Most of the time she, Sebastian and Rosemary ate together in the kitchen and even Rosemary's appearances were infrequent. Stefan was almost always at the office or in his study where Jacques brought him food should he require it. And he was never, ever, home during the day. Santana wondered why he was here and evidently so did Sebastian who saw him just as little as she had ever.

Sebastian poked his head out of the corridor to see his father standing there waiting for him.

"Dad?" asked Sebastian, approaching him with a perplexed look. "What are you doing here?"

"I left the office early." Stefan said, clasping Sebastian on the shoulder. "I'm going to my study to work but we _will_ be having a formal dinner tonight – the whole family, including Santana. Please tell her to dress appropriately for the formal dining room. I want to know everything that has happened since she arrived. I feel like I've not seen you in ages."

"Because you haven't." Sebastian muttered under his breath, curling his lip.

"What was that?" inquired Stefan, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nothing." Sebastian replied shortly. "I'll tell Santana."

"Please do." Stefan nodded curtly and disappeared into his study, leaving Sebastian alone in the hallway.

He trudged back into the living room to find Santana staring blankly at the screen, watching the film without really taking it in. He knew she'd been waiting for him to come back and hardly concentrating on the DVD playing in front of her. As soon as the door swung open, her head cocked towards him and she looked at him imploringly.

Answering her questioning gaze, Sebastian said,

"My father's home."

She waited for him to speak again and tell her more. When he said nothing Santana replied,

"And?"

"And he's gone to work in his study." Sebastian shrugged, plopping himself back down on the sofa beside her.

"Oh." Santana said, somewhat disappointed and confused.

"He wants us to have a formal dinner tonight to catch up on everything he's missed." Sebastian sighed offhandedly, running a hand through his hair.

"What does that involve then?" asked Santana, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Mostly him telling me what a failure of a son I am." Sebastian responded casually, his jaw tightening uncomfortably.

Santana didn't know what to say but wondered if Sebastian was about to open up to her. She glanced once at him and saw him staring blankly at the screen as she had just before. They remained in silence until Sebastian cut into it to say,

"He says you should dress formally."

Her brows furrowed, Santana asked, "What does that mean?"

Sebastian shrugged and advised, "I normally wear a suit. Something smart. A dress."

He shrugged again and looked sadly at the floor, before flicking his eyes back up to the screen and resuming his watching of the film in silence.

Santana copied his actions and sat in the quiet watching the DVD and wondering how the evening would play out.

When it ended Sebastian stood up to switch it off and told her he was going to his room to get ready for dinner.

Santana looked at her watch and saw it was only half past three. Considering he had mentioned that dinner would be in four hours, she could not understand why it would take him so long to get ready. Surely Sebastian did not need twice the amount of time that she, a normal girl, would?

She watched him leave in perplexity before sighing and realising that he probably wanted to be alone for a bit to sulk and be miserable in his own room; which was something that she could completely understand having done similar both in her old home and here frequently. She gave him a few minutes head start to go up the stairs and shut himself away before trudging up after him.

She sank onto her peach silken sheets and stared up at the canopy over her head. She did not know how long she stayed in that position and whether she had drifted into sleep or not, but after some time she rolled onto her side to see the clock showing half past six. She dragged herself up from the bed and took a shower before getting ready for dinner.

She was very hesitant and did not want to make a mistake in front of Stefan. She also reminded herself, as she crossed to her wardrobe, that Stefan wanted her and Sebastian to be very much in love and she would have to play this part as well as he expected. She could not help but be extremely worried about how well this particular emotion would come off when she and Sebastian were barely speaking because there was so much tension between them.

Ultimately she chose a pale pink dress with a fitted body, asymmetric pleating at the front and a mini length pencil skirt. There was some delicate and intricate black bead detailing on the scoop neckline adding to the demure nature of the dress. She brushed her hair into a side bun, held at the nape of her neck and kept her make-up natural and simple. Slipping into her black sling backs, she made sure her engagement ring was clearly visible and was sparkling in the light.

When it was time, she decided to go down to Sebastian's room to find him and see if he was okay and ready to go. She knocked softly on his door and called his name.

He opened the door with a flourish and presented himself in a dark suit and tie. He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him, sighing heavily. He ran a hand over his face tiredly and chewed his lip nervously.

"Come on," Santana smiled encouragingly, slipping her hand into his, "It's going to be okay."

"Let's just get this over with," Sebastian said, his eyes heavy and his expression forlorn.

Santana squeezed his hand encouragingly and gave him a small smile.

She was so curious as to why Stefan made his son so uncomfortable and was reminded of their conversation on her first night here, when Sebastian had told her of his constant desperation to impress him. They descended the cream staircase together, Sebastian gripping her hand as tightly as she was his – mainly to balance herself as he jogged down the steps.

Rosemary was stood at the bottom of the stairs and beamed up at them as they joined her.

"Perfect, perfect," She was muttering under her breath, seeming satisfied at their unity. "Come along, your father's waiting in the dining room."

She led them through the parlour into the exquisite dinette where Stefan was seated at the head of the table, his hands clasped on the table.

"Santana, darling!" He cried as they entered, standing to kiss her cheek.

"Good evening Mr Smythe," She replied, smiling her best show face which had been engrained in her since her Glee Club days.

"Take a seat, please," Stefan indicated the places which had been set, one either side of him and an extra seat to his left.

Sebastian and Santana slid into the chairs on his left side, whilst the former faced his mother seated to his father's right.

Jacques brought out the first course – a soup – and Stefan inhaled it rapidly and began the conversation.

"So Santana, how do you like our home?"

Santana ate her soup delicately, making sure not to slurp and swallowed before saying "It's lovely, I really am beginning to feel at home here." She smiled sideways at Sebastian who was focusing on his soup as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So our Sebastian is treating you right then?" asked Stefan loudly, his voice reverberating around the room.

Sebastian curled his lip slightly, unnoticed by his father who was grinning at Santana expectantly.

"Oh yes, Sebastian's been a gentleman," she admitted, altogether truthfully, "He's been charming."

"Ha!" Stefan let out a bark of laughter, "Makes a change, eh, Seb?" He clapped Sebastian brusquely on the shoulder, knocking his spoon out of his hand.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and said nothing. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something. After a few seconds he replied,

"I'm just trying to be a bit more like you Father." He smiled, his jaw tightening again.

Santana swallowed as her soup was taken away and replaced with the main meat course.

"Of course, of course," Stefan responded brushing Sebastian aside with a blasé, indifferent wave of his hand.

"Tell me Santana," He pressed on, digging into his dinner, "Did you go to college at all?"

"I did. I went to Ohio State on a Cheerleading Scholarship, majoring in Media Studies."

"And you graduated?" asked Stefan looking up at her

"Yes," Santana smiled, taking a bite of her meal.

"Of course, it doesn't really matter. Once you're married, Sebastian will be supporting you. Or attempting to, anyway."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and exhaled heavily beside Santana.

Noticing his son's unrest, Stefan said, laughing "Well you can't live off me your whole life!"

"I don't know what you want from me Father." Sebastian snapped angrily.

"Sebastian," warned his mother quietly.

"Well it's true! My whole life I've worked to be your perfect son. I went to Case Western, Dad, and graduated my English degree with honours in French as well. What else do you want from me?" scowled Sebastian uncomprehendingly.

"And who paid for that?" asked Stefan uncaringly as his plate was taken from him and replaced with an apple pie.

"You. Of course. It was all you. I did nothing." Sebastian curled his lip and pushed the pie away from him.

"Eat your pie." Stefan growled, eating his own quite comfortably.

"I'm not hungry," retorted Sebastian peevishly.

"Oh stop acting like a dramatic and petulant child Sebastian. Nobody cares." His father sighed and ignored Sebastian rolling his eyes.

Santana was shocked at the scene that had just taken place before her. Stefan Smythe was so callous to his own son; perhaps this cruelty had been inflicted on Sebastian for so long that he had behaved the same to his peers for lack of knowing anything else. Sebastian was hurting inside and she hated to admit it but it was breaking her heart.

After Stefan had finished and Sebastian had stormed off, Santana smiled politely at Mr Smythe and thanked him for a wonderful meal before leaving the table and exiting the room quickly.

She knocked gently on Sebastian's door and when there was no reply, she opened it slightly. Sebastian was laying on his bed, with his shoes off, staring up at the canopy, much in the same way as she had done earlier. She slipped her heeled shoes off and joined him on the bed.

Following a few moments silence, she murmured,

"You okay?"

Sebastian didn't reply, he just continued analysing the roof of his bed.

"Come on," sighed Santana, pulling Sebastian upright by his arm, though he seemed resistant and was limp in her arms, she eventually managed to drag him up to face her.

He looked at her deeply and sadly in the eye and breathed heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked Santana again concernedly, not letting go of his arm.

Sebastian nodded and exhaled gloomily. "He just, he frustrates me so much! It's like, I've spent my whole life trying to do things for him and nothing is ever good enough. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Sebastian shouted angrily to nobody in particular.

"Shh, shh, shh," Santana soothed him softly, reaching up to caress his cheek with her thumb, cupping his face in her hand.

"I'm sorry," murmured Sebastian, nudging into her palm.

"It's okay," replied Santana pacifyingly, continuing to stroke his cheek.

He gazed at her painfully, his eyes darkening and his brows knotted. Santana looked at him sadly and bit her lip, before shuffling forward to be closer to him. Slowly, gently, she kissed him softly on the mouth, reaching up to hold his face with her other hand.

He kissed her back tenderly, as she began to shrug his jacket off his body and undo his tie. He pushed her down onto the navy sheets and helped her carefully to unzip her dress.

They slept together once again that night; but it was so like and so unlike the last time.

It burned with the same fiery passion but when the flames had died, the embers were gently heated with tenderness.

* * *

**So, a warmer side to their relationship? **

**Thoughts? **

**Be sure to let me know! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Santana or Sebastian.**

**Hello! Firstly, thank you again, so much for all your fantastic reviews :D they really do mean the world to me!**

**I'm updating this pretty quickly because I'm going away in a couple of days for a week & I wanted you guys to have something before I go :)**

**So hopefully I'll be able to come back to lots of wonderful reviews _*hint hint*_**

**This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others, but nevertheless, I hope you like it equally and enjoy what I've put together.**

**Thanks again for reading this story + hope to hear from you all sooooon...**

**_Chapter 8 - my make-up may be flaking_**

* * *

They had begun a new routine. Each day when Rosemary left the house Santana and Sebastian found themselves in bed together, starting the day by waking each other up with some morning exercise. They drove each other crazy, making each other feel alive and on fire. Santana craved his touch and his caress and even the way he held her close when they were done.

Once, something like this had been unthinkable but here they were, lying in each other's arms, clothes discarded on the floor and this being the norm. When once they had struggled to say two words to each other, whether pleasantries or otherwise, now they could lie for a whole day talking to each other without concern.

She felt at peace in his arms, a peace she had been searching for for some years now and she wondered if it was possible that Sebastian might be filling a void that she had been stuck with for a long time.

One afternoon, they were lazing between the sheets, drifting in and out of a lethargic slumber. Sebastian was tracing circles on Santana's bare arm as she rested her head on his naked chest, snoozing slightly as she lay there.

"Santana?" murmured Sebastian, into her dark, tangled locks.

"Mmm?" Santana sighed in return, refusing to open her eyes, feeling satisfied and peaceful.

"Why is it just your dad and grandma at home?" asked Sebastian holding his breath in for her response.

Santana's eyes snapped open and she sat up sharply.

"What?" She asked Sebastian, turning to face him.

"I just," Sebastian shrugged, looking at her imploringly, "I wondered."

Santana sighed heavily and took his hands in hers, playing with his fingers to distract herself.

Finally she looked up, bit her lip and began to speak.

"My mother died when I was eleven. She was a strong, brave and beautiful woman and she was taken from us far too early."

Tears began to drizzle down Santana's cheeks and Sebastian fought the urge to lean over and wipe them away with a soft caress.

"My father found it so difficult to cope with that my _abuela_ had to move in to help look after me and Anthony. Even when Anthony left for college and I was growing older and feistier by the minute she still never left. Maybe she didn't want to live alone anymore or maybe she didn't want to leave _papa_ alone. She just stayed there."

A slight smile grew on Santana's face but it could not wipe the sadness from her eyes. She swallowed thickly and brushed the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"What was it?" murmured Sebastian softly.

"An ectopic pregnancy. I didn't understand it at the time; I just had to be told that my mother and my new baby sibling had both died in complications. When I got older, my father explained it to me properly but even the true explanation can't make it any better."

Sebastian bit his lip and shifted closer, wrapping her up in his arms. He allowed Santana to sob into his shoulder, the salty tears making patterns down his chest. He rocked her gently, comforting her as she cried and cried.

"I'm sorry," She muttered into his skin, "I haven't cried like this in a long time."

"It's okay," Sebastian replied, a half-smile creeping onto his face, "I think you're allowed. You can cry for as long as you need."

He continued to hold her and rock her until her sobs subsided and she was simply content to stay in his hold and rest there.

"She would be so proud of you today San," Sebastian told her, speaking into her dark hair again.

"I know." Santana admitted, looking up at him with a bereaving smile. "I've always known."

She sank back into his arms and lay in the sheets, gazing up at the canopy, sniffing sporadically. Sebastian continued to trace circles and stroke her hair. They didn't have to be anybody but themselves when they were lying in bed together. They didn't have to be enemies or in a falsified engagement.

Although, Sebastian thought as the days turned into weeks and weeks became months, perhaps marrying Santana would not be such a bad thing. The girl he had loathed in high school was more like him than he had thought. She hurt just as much as he did inside and had created a hard exterior to protect herself and that was what had made her the way she had been in high school. She had suffered – far more than he, when he considered it – but she knew what it was like to be lonely. He had never thought back then that she would be the kind of girl that made him laugh and smile and feel lighter inside than he ever had been.

He had grown up in solitude and feeling isolated from everyone but being with Santana made him feel much less alone than he had before.

As the wedding drew closer, Sebastian began to feel like maybe, just maybe, this was a life he could actually envisage himself living. Could he and Santana have a viable future together when their past was so messed up? But then, they had had equally disorientated pasts without the other by their side and now, having her with him, made it seem like that past where he was such a disappointment was so far away.

Santana awoke one morning to find that Sebastian wasn't in the house. She checked in all the rooms but he was nowhere to be found.

"Jacques?" asked Santana, wandering into the kitchen, "Have you seen Sebastian?"

"No…" the chef shook his head and eyed her knowingly, "I thought he was with you."

Santana flushed slightly and coughed, "I haven't seen him this morning."

"Neither have I. Mrs Smythe left the house rather early and Sebastian didn't make an appearance. Have you tried his room? Perhaps he's still asleep?" asked Jacques, shrugging.

"He's not there." Santana sighed and sank into a breakfast stool.

"He'll turn up," laughed the chef, as though Sebastian were a lost toy, "In the meantime, can I make anything for you?"

Santana nodded and permitted Jacques to prepare an omelette for her, all the while wondering where Sebastian could be.

A couple of hours later when Santana had put in a girly DVD to watch - a concept which Sebastian had flat our refused her previously - that she had brought from home, from the times she went to visit her father, the door slammed shut and Sebastian called out her name.

"Santana? You here?"

She paused the film and marched out of the room to find him stood in the hallway in a crisp grey suit with a smile on his face.

She raised an eyebrow at him and said quizzically, "Where have you been?"

Sebastian beamed at her and replied happily but with an unmistakeable air of his old smugness, "I got a job."

"What?" Santana eyed Sebastian questioningly and furrowed her eyebrows, "Explain." She demanded.

"Well I was thinking that for after we're married, my father was right, that I do need to be able to support you. And we should get our own house instead of living here forever. Besides, it's time for me to officially step out of his shadow." Sebastian paused dramatically whilst Santana attempted to process everything he had just said. "So I went down to Westerville Magazine, where Judy works, and spoke to the Editor in Chief, Andrew Blackwell, about making an investment to the magazine and whilst I was there I gave him my résumé. He offered me a job on the spot."

Sebastian shrugged, a small smile spreading across his face.

"What?" Santana cried, jumping up and down, "That's amazing!"

Sebastian shrugged again and said, "I'm sure in part it was because of my father, but if he's just a stone I have to step on to get where I want to be then so be it. Andrew put me in the Marketing department and I start next week."

Santana leapt into his arms and he spun her around kissing her lightly on the mouth as he lowered her down.

"Wow," breathed Santana, "I can't believe this is all really happening."

"Believe it." Sebastian grinned again, loosening his tie.

"Are you serious?" asked Santana cautiously, looking at him deeply in the eye.

"Every word." Sebastian confirmed, going to sit on the stairs and stretch out.

"Even the bit about 'our own house' and 'after we're married'?" inquired Santana, moving to sit beside him.

Sebastian faltered for a moment before saying, "Well, yes." He sighed heavily and pressed on, "Every day I'm finding myself falling more and more in love with you Santana. And I know it's not what either of us expected but it happened. So yes, I do want to marry you and have a life with you. But if that's not what you want, then don't feel any pressure to agree to it."

"Sebastian," Santana murmured, looking up at him, "That's exactly what I want. I don't know when or how it happened but I can't imagine a future now without you in it."

"So we're really going to do this?" asked Sebastian, taking Santana's hand in his and fingering the engagement ring lightly.

"I think so," Santana whispered, holding his hand more tightly.

She looked down at the ring that had once felt uncomfortable and heavy and had been a representation of everything she hated about her situation. But now, as it glinted in the sunlight, she couldn't imagine not wearing this ring and not loving the man who had given it to her.

The door handle rattled and it swung open to reveal Rosemary. She entered the house to see Santana resting her head on her son's shoulder, gripping his arm closely to her. She had noticed a growing familiarity between the pair but this was something she had never expected. To see Sebastian and Santana so engaged with each other, so comfortable was unthinkable. At least it had been all those months ago when the idea of their marriage had been broached.

But now, here they were appearing as if they truly cared for each other. She narrowed her eyes and asked,

"What's going on?"

Sebastian glanced up and stood to tell his mother, "I've got a job."

Rosemary beamed at him and cried, "Oh Sebastian! That's wonderful! Doing what?"

"I will be working in the Marketing department of Westerville Magazine." Sebastian smiled as his mother came to hug him tightly.

"Oh Sebastian!" said Rosemary again, not releasing him quite yet, "Your father will be so proud."

Sebastian snorted slightly and said, "Hmm, not likely."

Disentangling herself from her son, Rosemary told him reproachfully, "Oh come now Sebastian darling, he will be."

"We'll see," shrugged Sebastian offhandedly, "But his opinion doesn't matter really. It's not for him, not anymore." He held his hand out to Santana and she joined him at his side. "This is for Santana and I."

"Excuse me?" asked Rosemary somewhat taken aback.

"Neither of us really understand it, but we've decided to take the marriage with both hands and enter it wholeheartedly. It's what you, Father and Dr Lopez want and we think we could make a go of it." Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arm around Santana's back.

"Oh this is brilliant, brilliant!" sighed Rosemary blissfully, kissing Sebastian first, then Santana.

Pulling away but still holding their gazes she continued, "I had just come home to get Santana actually."

Santana looked up at Rosemary, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"What for?" asked Santana questioningly.

"It's time to go and pick the dress, dear. Or at least look at some samples to have one designed for you."

She had always known it would come down to this, but now she was actually going to buy her wedding dress everything was sinking in. She gathered all her strength and said to Sebastian,

"I'll see you later. Let's go Rosemary," She smiled at his mother and followed her out the door, sending a quick wish up to her own mother, hoping she could be the daughter-in-law the Smythes had always wanted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope to be reading your reviews soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Santana or Sebastian. **

**Hello! I'm baack, hope you didn't miss me too much ;) **

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews whilst I was away, they were so amazing to come back to! **

**Apologies in advance that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I wanted you to have it as soon as possible & I hope you enjoy it regardless. **

**Can't wait to read the next wave of reviews :p**

**Thanks again! **

**_Chapter 9 - my soul is painted like the wings of a butterfly_**

* * *

Santana knocked lightly on Sebastian's door and pushed it open. Sebastian was lying on his bed in grey sweatpants and a white polo t-shirt, reading a magazine. He had propped his neck up with his arm behind his head, allowing his bicep to swell beneath the cotton of his shirt. Santana swallowed thickly as he peered at her over his magazine.

"Can I borrow your car?" asked Santana, moving into the room.

"What for?" inquired Sebastian, somewhat accusingly.

"I need to go somewhere." Santana replied shiftily, stepping from side to side awkwardly.

"Where?" asked Sebastian, putting his magazine down and standing up.

He advanced towards her, an inquisitive look beginning to cross his beautiful features.

"I… can't tell you." Santana retorted, trying to avoid his gaze because she knew he'd get it out of her with his piercing green eyes.

He grabbed her arms brusquely and forced her to look at him. She turned her face towards him and sure enough his vivid eyes were boring into her. He ran a teasing finger up the inside of her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Why can't you tell me San?" whispered Sebastian hoarsely.

"It's…" she was losing herself in his touch, "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" murmured Sebastian, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Santana nodded dumbly, chewing on her lip.

Sebastian watched her, moaning gutturally at her temptation.

"Why can't I come with?" asked Sebastian, brushing a dark hair out of Santana's eyes.

"Fine," Santana sighed finally, pushing him off her and breaking the trance. "I have to go pick up my dress."

"What dress?" asked Sebastian in a regular tone, narrowing his eyebrows.

"My wedding dress." Santana stated simply, "The wedding is next week Sebastian."

He had not even realised how quickly the time had passed. It had been six months since Santana had moved into his home and now here they were at a place they never thought they would make it to without killing each other. He had made a down payment on a small house for them and they were getting married next week.

He could barely believe it.

Santana coughed, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, sure, erm… keys, keys, keys." He patted himself down searching for his car keys and eventually found them on his bedside table. He threw them to her and she caught them deftly before thanking him and leaving the room.

Sebastian sank back onto his bed and opened his magazine again. But he wasn't concentrating, not really. He was far more focused on his and Santana's impending wedding and how everything was going to change. He tried to read the words but all the while he was waiting for the sound of the car pulling into the drive and Santana coming back.

She cruised along the highway; thankful for once that she was allowed her own music and played the songs she wanted at full blast, singing along to put the cherry on the cake. She swung into the dress shop and got out the car, jumping down from its height. She walked into the shop, still singing distractedly to the song still playing in her head. The bell trilled as she pushed the door open and an assistant immediately accosted her.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the woman animatedly.

"Hi, yes," Santana began, smiling graciously at the woman, but before she could continue the pair were swept down upon by a tall, thin woman with a firm hairdo. Santana recognised her as the friend of Rosemary's who had assisted her in finding her dress.

"Lisa, darling," said Rosemary's friend – Susanne, Rosemary had called her – to the assistant as though she were speaking to a young child, "This is _Santana Lopez_,"

She put heavy emphasis on Santana's name indicating her importance evidently reflected by Lisa's mouth forming a round 'o' shape as she recognised Santana. The latter smiled warmly at her and said to Susanne,

"I'm just here to,"

"To pick up your dress, of course!" Susanne interrupted sycophantically, clapping her hands excitedly. "Take a seat, dear, I'll just fetch it for you."

When she returned, Susanne directed Santana to a cubicle so she could try it on and make last minute adjustments to it.

A group of women had surrounded her by the time she exited the dressing room and they 'oohed' and 'ahhed' in chorus when she revealed herself. It was an exquisite dress, just the style that these kinds of women would love and the papers. It had been Rosemary's choice, rather than Santana's but if she truly wanted to be a part of Sebastian's life, Santana knew she would have to be willing to accept some of their decisions.

Santana glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed, in the full knowledge that this was Rosemary's decision and design rather than Santana's idea of a dress. She had wanted something simple and elegant - but being a future Smythe, nothing would ever be simple again.

She thanked Susanne amiably as she packed up the dress and handed it over to Santana. She left the shop, waving at the group of women who trilled 'goodbye' obsequiously as the bell rang, closing the door behind her.

She drove back to the house, thinking about the dress on the backseat and what would happen when she came to wear it. Everything was coming together and so quickly too and maybe Santana felt like it was out of control but at the same time she could not imagine not going through with it.

At this moment what she needed most was the one thing she did not have: her mother.

She pulled into the driveway of Sebastian's house, sighing heavily. She remained in the car for a few moments, her hands gripping the wheel tightly and thinking about what to do. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and exhaled deeply, making a decision.

She got out the car and took her dress into the house, up the stairs and into her room. She heard Sebastian's door opening and hurriedly pushed the dress into one of her wardrobes and out of sight.

He put his head round the door and smiled warmly at her, his eyes creasing up in the corners.

"Hey," he grinned, "Get what you needed?"

Santana nodded and swallowed, "I still, er, can I take your car out again?"

Sebastian came into the room, a look of confusion washing over his face, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What for now?" asked Sebastian, approaching his fiancée.

Santana swallowed thickly again and said in a quiet voice. "I want to go and see my mother. Her grave."

"Okay," Sebastian replied, nodding and taking her hands in his. "Do you want me to come with?"

Santana glanced up into his deep vivid green eyes, looking back with such concern and care. She began to shake her head, but noticing how painfully he was gazing back at her she changed her mind.

"Yes, please, I could really do with you being there." Santana admitted, biting her lip nervously.

"Alright then, I'll just get a shirt and jacket and we'll go. It's only right to wear a shirt."

He smiled encouragingly at her and disappeared out the door. Santana watched him go, then she made her way downstairs, back to the black 4x4. She unlocked it and hesitated momentarily contemplating whether to go into the driver's seat or be the passenger. Pulling herself up in the car, she sat patiently at the wheel knowing that she'd have to be the one to direct it. At least this way, she wouldn't have to talk that much to Sebastian under the pretence of concentrating on the road.

He slid into the seat beside her and glanced once at her.

"You okay?" asked Sebastian comfortingly.

Santana nodded and sniffed, starting up the engine. She knew the journey to the cemetery off by heart although she hadn't been for some time. Her father had brought her and Anthony regularly in the first few years after her mother had passed but once Anthony had left for college, Dr Lopez felt like it should be a choice rather than a commitment to go and visit her mother's grave.

She had come a few times on her own: when she'd been struggling with her sexuality, when she was unsure of her future after high school, when she'd first found out about the impending marriage and needed someone to complain to. She had never brought anyone else with her, not least a boy.

But now, here they were, getting out the car and making their way between the headstones. Finally they reached hers:

_MARÍA SARA LOPEZ_

_A wonderful daughter, wife and mother who lives on in every beat our hearts make. _

_Una hija, esposa y madre maravillosa que vive en cada latido que hace nuestros corazones. _

Below that the dates were written: date of birth, date of death. Santana knelt before it and laid the flowers that Sebastian had bought for her in front of the grey stone.

"_Hola mama," _She said softly, wringing her hands in her lap. "This is Sebastian," She indicated the tall, bronze haired man stood a few steps behind her.

"I'm marrying him, _mama_, next week. I never thought this day would actually arrive and I'd be content with it. When I last came to see you, I thought I'd need all the strength you gave me to get through it. But it's here and I'm actually doing it with an open heart. I so wish you could be here to see it, _mama_, and watch _papa _walk me down the aisle, and _abuela _cry even though she barely ever does. Anthony might even make a guest appearance. But you're still missing and it's a hole I can't fill. I need you _mama, _to be here and to watch me get married."

Tears were beginning to drizzle down her cheeks and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"But I have to be the wife now and it's possible that I'll have to be a mother soon too. Each step of the way I will carry you with me. You have given me such strength to be the person I am today. I miss you every day, _mama,_ but I know you're watching. Even if you won't physically be in that church, you're going to see me in my dress with my husband. I hope you'll be proud of me for the choices I've made and the life I'm leading. This is for you and for _papa_. I love you so, so much."

She sniffed heavily and kissed the headstone, her eyes tightly shut. She pursed her lips and screwed her eyes up, trying to stem the flow of tears. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and stood up.

"_Adios, mama." _ murmured Santana and she turned away from the grave.

"Let's go," She said to Sebastian, smiling sadly up to him. "Thank you for bringing me, I really needed that."

"No problem," Sebastian replied, returning her soft smile. He threaded his hand through hers and led her out through the rows of headstones.

As they reached the gate, he stopped for a moment and said, "Hang on, I can't find one of my cufflinks. It must've fallen off. You go and get in the car, I'll try and find it."

He handed her the keys and she strolled back to the car and hopped in the passenger's side. Sebastian returned to the gravestone and knelt down in front of it just as Santana had.

"Thank you for your daughter, Mrs Lopez," murmured Sebastian gently, before standing up, nodding once at the stone and turning to walk away, both his cufflinks glinting in the sunlight.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R!**

**An interesting fact I found out whilst studying Spanish - native speakers feel free to correct me here - is that Spaniards don't tend to say 'Adios' as much as we think they do. They're more content with 'Hasta luego' or 'hasta pronto' because 'Adios' is more of a final goodbye, meaning 'To God', much like the French use 'Adieu'. **

**Interesting fact of the day!**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Santana or Sebastian.**

**OMG DID EVERYONE SEE 'I Want You Back'?! AMAZINGNESS.**

**Anyway, _back to this_! We're finally here, the wedding of the year.**

**I have to thank everyone again for your wonderful reviews, reading them is just the best feeling & it makes me so, so, so happy. Extra special shoutout to 'shweirbones' who continues to send me spine-tinglingly brilliant reviews - THANK YOU!  
**

**I will leave you all to it, and hope to hear from you again very, very soon.**

**Here it is:**

**_Chapter 10 - another heartache, another failed romance_**

* * *

Santana looked at herself, standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, so far from where she thought she'd be but in a position she finally wanted to be in. She wanted to marry Sebastian Smythe because she was in love with him and he was her soul mate. It had taken a few months of solitary confinement with him to take him from being her darkest enemy to her brightest joy but it had led her to this.

She had thought all those months ago that on this day she would feel nothing but resentment and disgust but she was, at last, glad to be here. And yet, something was not sitting right with her and she could not figure out at all what it was.

Every detail had been organised with precision by Rosemary: the service, the reception, the outfit. Santana had been dressed in a tight fitting corset bodice with beaded lace embellishments adorning the sweetheart strapless neckline and trailing down to her waist from which a huge ball-gown skirt expanded in layers upon layers of netting and tulle. It was a heavy dress but it looked beautiful and exquisite on her, even if it took a lot of effort to move it around.

Rosemary had styled it with Santana's dark hair in an intricate up-do with small wisps of hair in loose waves at her temples and a glistening tiara to hold her veil in place. A woman had come in to do Santana's hair - a friend of Rosemary's, of course - and another had come to do her make-up. It was done slightly heavier than Santana would have done it herself and she couldn't help but feel like the excesses of foundation and mascara were to mask any blemish in her character rather than her face. She looked every piece the fairy-tale bride who would be gracing the cover of 'Westerville Magazine' in style and claiming her place as the newest member of the Smythe family with pride, but somewhere underneath all the make-up, she could just about distinguish herself.

She gathered the layers of netting in her fists and moved away from the mirror to pick up her bouquet and wait for her father to arrive.

There was a knock on the door.

Santana crossed to open it, every step slower than she was used to as she heaved the heavy dress across the room.

The knock came again, more urgently.

"I'm coming!" Santana called exasperatedly, reaching the door and flinging it open.

Sebastian was stood before her.

He looked gorgeous: a crisp grey suit, his hair readily quaffed in his signature style, and his vivid green eyes shining. He faltered momentarily gazing down at her, but regained himself a second later and sighed blissfully, taking in his bride.

Santana beamed up at him before she realised what was happening. Her features rearranged themselves into a face of confusion and horror.

"What are you doing here?!" cried Santana, attempting to move behind the door to shield herself. "It's bad luck for you to see me in my dress!"

"Santana," said Sebastian placidly, progressing into the room and continuing to smile at her. "I don't think we're going to have any bad luck. Not anymore. Besides, considering this marriage was arranged, anything going wrong is easily avoidable."

Sebastian was still smiling but his words had hit Santana heavily. Despite the fact that she was ridiculously in love with him, this was an arranged marriage still. That was something inescapable that whether she loved him or not, she would be marrying him anyway. She had lost any choice the moment her father had told her and every decision had been Rosemary's or Stefan's after that.

Santana fixed her face into an incandescent smile and said,

"You're right. But why are you here?"

"I just wanted one moment with you, alone, before everything." Sebastian murmured, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Santana whispered demurely, an unavoidable smile crossing her face.

He kissed her cheek delicately and she sighed in his arms.

"You'd better go, though," murmured Santana disappointedly as he trailed his mouth down to her smooth neck, "My father will be here any moment."

"Of course," Sebastian nodded, drawing himself reluctantly away from her.

He sighed heavily and glanced back at her once more in the doorway. "See you in there." He grinned and disappeared out the door.

Santana wanted nothing more than to sink down onto the sofa in her dressing room to relax for a bit and do some breathing exercises to calm down. But she knew that in this dress, if she sat down, she'd never be able to get up on her own. Rosemary had had the clever idea of wearing low heeled shoes – something Santana would have abhorred if not for the fact that the dress was so big that her shoes would be hidden by the layers of tulle anyway.

Choosing to lean up against the back of the sofa as a compromise, Santana was reminded of the first interview between her and Sebastian at the Smythe mansion. She could never have imagined then that this day would actually arrive and everything that had happened in between.

There was another knock at the door.

It was her father, beaming proudly down at her.

"¿_Listas cariña?" _asked Dr Lopez, holding his arm out and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"_Si papa,"_ Santana replied, taking his arm and following him out the room to her future. She smiled happily up at him and said,

"Can you believe this day is finally here, _papa_?"

"No," admitted Javier, "In fact, I thought I'd have to drag you down the aisle kicking and screaming. I am so, so proud of you, _mija,_ and I know your mother would be too."

"I know she would be as well." Santana agreed, smiling sadly at him.

"You look so like her today, Santana, more radiant than ever." Dr Lopez told her as he pulled the veil over her face, it fluttering down to settle over her tanned skin and deep eyes and they waited for their cue to walk down the aisle.

"_Gracias papa, te amo," _She smiled at him again and took a deep breath as the doors swung open to her future.

Bells tolled felicitously as she stepped into the room and all the guests stood to welcome her in. It was decorated splendidly with beautiful flowers, white roses and lilies to match her bouquet, dotted with small pink peonies. There were flowers adorning the alter, in the pews and on the carpeted floor of the aisle. The flower girl – who had been a cousin of Sebastian's Santana had met only this morning – must have scattered the petals as she descended the aisle in front of the bride.

The church was filled with people, watching her, beaming at her, taking photos of her. She was immediately struck by the amount of photographers near the back of the church, snapping pictures of her the second she walked through the door. Reporters were muttered a description of her dress into small Dictaphones and recounting every motion she made. She was beginning to feel more and more like a celebrity than ever before.

Feeling nervous and under pressure, she glanced worryingly around the room. First she peeked at her father who smiled encouragingly, then Rosemary who was watching her with a careful intensity and finally Sebastian.

He gave her a slight nod and his eyes shining, he chewed his lip teasingly.

Santana grinned to herself, recognising his habitual movement and feeling slightly better. She allowed her father to guide her between the people, holding her head high and beaming luminously. He kissed her delicately at the end of the aisle, lifting her veil slightly, then he went to take his seat beside Santana's grandmother and her elder brother Anthony.

Santana took her place next to Sebastian and exhaled deeply.

"You okay?" muttered Sebastian out of the corner of his mouth.

Santana gave a sharp, short nod and reached out to slip her hand into his. He squeezed her palm reassuringly and faced the priest as he began to speak. A few prayers were said and a hymn was sung with continual references being made to the wonderful generosity of the Smythe family and how honoured all were to be part of such a joyous day.

The priest faced the couple and looked at them deeply, beginning to speak.

"Sebastian and Santana," He said gravely, "You have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into an unbreakable bond as life partners."

Santana swallowed thickly. She could feel beads of sweat building on her forehead. A shiver ran down her back and she shifted nervously.

Sebastian tightened his grip on her hand and licked his lips, trying to focus on the priest's words.

"The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship." The priest continued, his boring eyes flitting between Santana's dark eyes and Sebastian's vivid green stare. "You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender partnership. We, your friends and your family, bless you on this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings strong and pass them forward in each day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love."

Sebastian glanced at Santana, grinning hopefully. She smiled back, her throat constricting, but she pushed it away.

"Sebastian, do you understand and accept this responsibility, promising to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage with Santana just as your parents have before you?" asked the priest, looking at Sebastian encouragingly.

Sebastian nodded happily and replied, "Yes, I do."

His eye-line flickered to Santana, smiling jovially at her.

Santana looked straight ahead, her hands feeling clammy in his palm, wishing he wasn't holding onto her so tightly. She did not want to let _him _down at all.

"Santana," continued the priest, moving his gaze to her, "Do you understand and accept this responsibility, promising to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy and happy marriage with Sebastian just as your parents have before you?"

Santana's bottom lip trembled, watching as the priest's eyes bored into her. She glanced at Sebastian who was still smiling, but slight creases were beginning to form in his forehead as he narrowed his eyes. She had not answered yet; he couldn't understand it.

Santana looked over her shoulder to her father smiling proudly up at her and the seat beside him which should have been her mother's. She moved to look at Rosemary and Stefan Smythe who were watching her with concern, a stony look beginning to cross Stefan's face. Rosemary pursed her lips, regarding Santana haughtily and gave her a slight nod.

Santana glanced back to the priest and murmured softly, "No,"

A small gasp rippled around the church.

The photographers stood to take photos of the moment whilst reporters recounted what had just happened into their Dictaphones.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered to Sebastian who had dragged his hand out of hers roughly. "I can explain. Just I can't, not now."

She gathered the layers of tulle and netting in her fists and lifted the heavy dress in her palms to free her feet. Glancing back once over her shoulder at Sebastian, Santana's dark eyes met his and she smiled sadly.

Then she ran back up the aisle and out the church before her tears had begun to fall.

* * *

**GASP.**

**Check in for more next time!**

**Thanks in advance for your reviews :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Sebastian or Santana. Boo...**

**Hello Hello! **

**WOW. The response I had to the last chapter was just phenomenal - thank you all, SO SO much for your fantastic reviews & enthusiasm towards this story, I'm so happy that you all like it :D**

**But the tale is not over, YET. There's more to come - read the follow up below and don't forget to review!**

**I'm so glad you're all enjoying it, keep up with it please because you might begin to see some familiar faces soon... ;)**

**Back to _this _chapter - welcome back to the Wedding Of The Year and please read on... **

**_Chapter 11 - I'll face it with a grin, I'm never giving in_**

* * *

Santana kept running blindly until she reached her dressing room. She flung the door open and darted inside, leaning up against the back of the door, rocking herself backwards and forwards. She put her head in her hands and shook it tearfully as she began to weep, the tears drizzling down her cheeks and her sobs catching in her throat.

She wiped the residue from under her eyes and swallowed desperately. Her hands, so wet with sweat and tears, would not leave her skin. She kept running them repeatedly over her face, gripping the skin of her cheeks tightly, over her neck, feeling the supple skin beneath her fingertips, as though the touch of her skin could soothe her in some way.

But she knew, she knew the only person who could placate her now was the person furthest away from her. She had let him down in a way she had never intended to. She had done this for them, their relationship, but she knew Sebastian wouldn't see it that way. All she wanted right now was to sob in his arms and have him hold her until everyone else went away and it was just them, alone but together. And that was the way they worked best.

She moved away from the door eventually and pulled the tiara and her veil from her head, discarding them on a small table by the sofa. She kicked off her small shoes and allowed her bare feet to make imprints in the soft carpet, relishing the way it created a friction between her toes.

Part of Rosemary's intricate design for the dress had been a two piece style. Unnoticed by a regular eye, the dress was actually a top and a skirt with the corset bodice able to come away from the huge tulle skirt. This way it had been easier for Santana to get dressed and would be easier for storage later, because of course, Santana had had nobody to help her get ready for the biggest day of her life.

Santana began to unthread the ribbon that had been used for tightening the ball-gown skirt and wriggled out of the layers of netting. She laid the skirt delicately over the sofa and sank down into it, wearing simply the bodice, her lacy white underwear and the ruffled garter Rosemary had insisted on buying her.

She put her head in her hands again and swallowed thickly, breathing heavily and trying to make sense of what had happened.

The door burst open and Santana recognised the sound of Sebastian's footsteps marching in.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sebastian coldly.

Santana glanced over her bare shoulder, her eyes filling with tears again, feeling more disappointed in herself than ever. Sebastian looked furious and hard, curling his lip with that same cruel smirk she had been frequented with so much in her adolescence.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered again, bringing her knees up and resting her forehead on them.

"I don't care," spat Sebastian callously, "You need to put that damned skirt back on Santana and get back out there." He pointed aggressively at her beautiful skirt, lying idly beside her and suddenly all its delicacy was lost.

"I can't!" cried Santana, her voice breaking, cupping the back of her neck with her palms.

"So what?" asked Sebastian, stalking round the sofa to stand before her, domineering over her, "You don't want to marry me now? You don't love me? Was that just another one of your easily spun lies, like you told to reporters or to my father? Have you really lowered me down to their level by giving me that same _bullshit_?"

He sneered derisively and shook his head, gritting his teeth and curling his lip in total disdain for her.

"No!" Santana retorted, jumping up from her seat. "Of course not! It's not that at all. I love you, Sebastian and I want to marry you so badly it's hurting inside."

"So what is it?" asked Sebastian softening just slightly, but narrowing his eyes in painful confusion still with slight ice in his tone.

"It's that," Santana replied, gesturing wildly towards the door. "The huge ceremony, all the reporters, your parents watching my every move."

"My dad's going to kill me." Sebastian realised, muttering it to himself more than Santana, his eyes widening in comprehension.

"Oh Sebastian, I'm so sorry." Santana said, her brow furrowing sadly.

She moved towards him and rubbed his upper arms soothingly. He flinched momentarily in her grip but allowed himself to relax slowly.

"So why did you do it?" He asked quietly, looking down at her dejectedly.

"I just couldn't face it. Being under everyone's scrutiny. It hit me suddenly that either way, this is an arranged marriage. It's all been arranged by your parents, to their standards. This is not my wedding, this is their wedding Sebastian."

She sank back down onto the sofa, sighing exhaustedly and crossed her legs. Sebastian joined her at the other end of the couch, looking at her concernedly.

"When I always thought about when I'd get married, it was never like this. I didn't want a giant princess dress, or a whole load of people watching me, or even a church." Santana explained, "And it didn't feel right to enter into our marriage unhappy. It seemed like such a bad sign to me that every hoop I was jumping through was one your father had laid out for me. And it's possible that for the rest of my married life I would continue to be jumping through his hoops."

Sebastian listened intently, feeling more and more in tune with Santana's beliefs and reasons as each word flowed from her tongue.

"What if we had children, Seb? Would I get to choose their schools? Their clothes? Their names even?"

"So you're saying my parents are the issue?" asked Sebastian, raising his eyebrows slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up as an understanding grin settled on his face.

"Not at all! I love your parents. Well, I love your mother. You know what Stefan's like," Santana smiled awkwardly and Sebastian let out a small bark of a laugh. "But they're not my parents and I don't think they should get a choosing in everything I do. You heard the priest, this marriage needs to be a partnership. You and me. Not them."

She stood up and went to kneel before him, taking his palms in her hands.

"I love you so much Sebastian. So much, that it hurts me inside sometimes. When I'm with you I feel alive and on fire. That's why I can't marry you today, like this. Because I can't wait to start my life with you, but it needs to be _our _life together, not anybody else's and especially not your father's."

"I understand," Sebastian said, softening and smiling down at her.

"Really?" asked Santana hopefully, her face breaking into a beam.

Sebastian nodded and said, "I'll admit, I was feeling the pressure too. I kept asking myself if I was doing the right thing. It was conflicting with me all day. But when I saw you in your dress, I knew I wanted to marry you, no matter what. But you're right. It doesn't feel like our wedding."

"I'm so sorry," Santana repeated softly.

"Don't be. You're right. You usually are. Let's just go and get married somewhere else; somewhere far away without any hassle or grandeur." Sebastian grinned at her and held his hand out.

She grabbed it excitedly and nudged over to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, on his shoulder as he wrapped her up in his warm hold.

"Sounds perfect," murmured Santana blissfully.

"Only one thing we have to do first," sighed Sebastian into her dark hair, spun into a complex hairdo.

"What's that?" asked Santana, sitting up to look at him.

"Tell everyone that there won't be a wedding today." Sebastian laughed heartily and put his head in his hands.

"Oh yes," Santana conceded, joining in his laughter.

"I'll have to tell my parents." Sebastian told her and she nodded in reply.

"And I'll tell everyone else." Santana agreed, sighing heavily and shrugging.

"Good luck." They chorused in unison.

Santana stood up slowly and deliberately, reaching for the many layered skirt.

"I like that," Sebastian said offhandedly, getting up as well and moving around the sofa towards the door.

"What?" asked Santana, arranging the skirt and shimmying into it.

"The outfit," Sebastian smirked teasingly, "Without the skirt. Especially the garter." He winked gleefully, sounding more like himself than he had all day.

"Ahh, your mother's idea." Santana grinned back, tightening the ribbons on her back.

"She knows her son well!" Sebastian laughed, leaning on the door. "You should wear that to our next wedding." He winked at her again and stuck his tongue out as she made to throw a cushion at him.

He threw the cushion back, chuckling to himself.

He opened the door and exited the room, pausing at the last moment to turn in the doorway.

"I love you Santana," Sebastian murmured gently.

"I love you too," She replied, smiling softly at him.

Sebastian nodded once, returned her smile and left the room.

He walked down the corridor and was met at the end of it by his parents. He exhaled deeply and put on a brave face, smiling at them hopefully.

"Hey guys, Mother, Father." He grinned with false bravado.

"Sebastian James Smythe!" Stefan barked at him advancing towards him like a dog about to feast on his prey.

Rosemary scuttled behind him nervously, peeking out at her son behind her husband's back.

"You tell me right now, what's happening boy?" Stefan growled threateningly, "Where's the girl?"

"She's not coming." Sebastian admitted quietly.

Rosemary let out a small frightened gasp to which Sebastian rolled his eyes idiosyncratically.

"What?" roared Stefan, shaking Sebastian angrily. "What do you mean she's not coming? The wedding's paid for! This has been arranged for months! You march your good-for-nothing behind back to her and tell her to get herself back in that church, or else!"

"Or else what, dad?" asked Sebastian, letting out a low laugh and retracting himself from his father's grip, he rolled his eyes once more, looking at Stefan in a new way, with utter contempt.

"I'll, I'll," Stefan spluttered furiously.

"You'll throw enough money at her so that's she's forced to do something she doesn't want to? Is that what you did with her father? Forced him to make his daughter marry me?" inquired Sebastian, folding his arms and curling his lip. "Maybe you thought nobody else would, because I'm just not good enough, I never have been. At least this way I was guaranteed someone in my future. You thought Santana would be a good asset to our family. And why wouldn't you? She's beautiful, she's fiery, she adds a little cultural diversity and you and I both know the press love her. But that's not enough to build a marriage, dad."

Sebastian leaned up nonchalantly against the wall and shrugged.

"We are going to get married, father. But it won't be on your terms. I'm done with you and your attempts to control my life. Nothing I ever do will be good enough for you. I went to one of the best schools in the state, I agreed to this marriage, I got a job in a successful company and guess what? It's still not enough for the great Stefan Smythe."

Sebastian snorted slightly and continued,

"So when Santana and I eventually get married in the way _we _want without all _your _money and spectacle, you'll be invited – you both will," He reached out and gripped his mother's hand gently, smiling generously at her, "But it won't be your wedding. You need to make a choice now, whether you want to be part of the family we're going to build or whether you want to continue living in the Stefan Smythe fantasy."

Sebastian kissed his mother's cheek delicately and turned on his heel to march back up the corridor away from his father.

"Sebastian!" Stefan thundered frenziedly, "Get back here!"

Sebastian grinned to himself, ignoring his father's desperate yells and continued strolling casually away, back to find his bride.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Don't forget to review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Sebastian, Santana or ANY OTHER FAMILIAR CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. _Yeah. You heard me. _**

**So, the response to the last chapter was INCREDIBLE, so overwhelming and so brilliant, I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much. We are nearing the end and I'm sad to say goodbye but I think we've had a good journey.**

**A couple more chapters and an epilogue I think... we'll see. Hope you enjoy what's left to come.**

**Also apologies it's so late, I've had a busy week or so! **

**Hope this chapter pleases you, I enjoyed writing it & I was so glad to bring some of our favourite characters back. There are more to come. Don't you worry.**

**But for now, enjoy this:**

**_Chapter 12 - I can fly, my friends_**

* * *

Kurt Hummel bent down and swept up the pile of mail into his small hand. He sighed deeply and flicked through the stack of bills, advertisements and a postcard from Cooper - probably sunning himself somewhere with a group of drunk, wild, bikini-clad girls and loving every minute of it - until he reached a small white envelope addressed to 'Mr K Hummel and Mr B Anderson'. He frowned confusedly, wondering what it might be.

Moving into the kitchen, he dropped the heap of other letters onto a work surface and flipped over the envelope in his hand. He slid his hand under the flap and opened it up, slipping the small card out. His eyes scanned the text and his mouth dropped as he realised what he was holding in his hand.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted excitedly, "Blaine, get down here!"

"What is it?" Blaine called back and Kurt heard the sound of his footsteps treading quickly down the stairs.

"Wait 'til you see this!" Kurt grinned hungrily at his fiancé and handed him the envelope.

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows and took it from him feeling intrigued but confused. He slid the small card out of the envelope and read it with interest. His eyes widened as he absorbed the print on the card.

"We would like to invite: KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON to the wedding of Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe."

In Sebastian's looping scrawl underneath he had written, in such a way that Blaine could hear his voice ringing in his head as he read the words:

"Basically, we're getting married in Hawaii, on the beach, June 2nd, 3pm, and then we're getting outrageously wasted afterwards to celebrate. Hope to see you there, love Seb and San xx"

Kurt let out a small snort of laughter as Blaine finished reading in shock.

"Is this a joke?" asked the latter, dropping the card on the work surface.

"I don't think so…" Kurt trailed off, shrugging and wrinkling his nose.

"Maybe we should call them and check?" suggested Blaine, going to boil the kettle. "Tea?" He offered Kurt.

"Please," Kurt smiled lovingly at him and sank into the sofa in their living room next to the kitchen. "Gosh, how long has it been since we saw them?"

"Well you haven't seen Sebastian since that huge graduation party we had at the end of high school. I met up with him those couple of times for coffee but we lost touch after we moved to New York and he was still at Case Western." Blaine recounted bringing the steaming mugs of tea over and joining Kurt on the couch.

"And Santana? I think the last time we saw her was at your 21st birthday party and she disappeared off the face of the earth after that." Kurt recalled, sipping at his tea.

"Well we have to go," Blaine said, grinning cheekily. "If only to find out how the hell this happened,"

"And no-one throws a party quite like Sebastian. That graduation party was one of the best I've been to. I don't even remember half of it!" Kurt trilled animatedly.

"It was a sight to see, certainly. You and Rachel singing karaoke in a drunken stupor is something _I'll _never forget." Blaine chuckled to himself, drinking his tea with a giggle.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt said, pushing Blaine away from him but laughing.

"I'm only teasing, you know I love you!" Blaine replied, crawling closer to his fiancé who nudged him away again, rolling his eyes.

"I guess I love you too." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"You guess?" asked Blaine sarcastically, opening his mouth in mock-shock.

Before Kurt could reply and most likely before they engaged in a tickling fight which would only end up in the bedroom, the phone rang.

Kurt leaned over to pick it up and answered,

"Hello?"

"Kurt, did you get it?" asked a voice that was so familiar to him.

"Hello Rachel," Kurt smiled, laughing slightly at her serious tone, "Yes, we got it. At least we think we did if you're talking about the same thing I am."

"What is going on?" questioned Rachel desperately. "Is it serious?"

"Well it looks it, if they're getting married." Kurt replied drily, nudging Blaine again and rolling his eyes.

"I mean the wedding, stupid. Are they really getting married?" Rachel cried exasperatedly.

"It looks it. We were dubious as well, and thinking about calling them to check, but if it is real, I don't see why we shouldn't go. I mean no-one,"

"Throws a party like Sebastian Smythe," Rachel finished, laughing down the line, "I remember just as well as you do."

"So not much then?" chuckled Kurt wryly.

"Exactly!" Rachel grinned and continued, "Well I'll call Santana to see what's happened and I'll let you know."

"Alright then," Kurt sang happily, "Say hi to my brother for me."

"Will do," Rachel replied, "Say hi to Blaine."

"Will do," Kurt echoed and called 'love you' before hanging up the phone.

Rachel hung up the phone and turned round to her husband.

"I think I'm going to call Santana."

She still had the small white card in her hand and was waving it around as she gestured wildly with her arm.

"Sounds good to me honey," agreed Finn, somewhat distracted by their 18 month-old little girl he was throwing in the air and catching as she gurgled excitedly back at him.

"You've got Alexa?" asked Rachel, looking at the pair and smiling fondly.

"Yes, I've got her," Finn sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel stroked her daughter's thick curls and kissed her happily in the crown of her hair.

"I'll be back," she told Finn and she disappeared from the room, phone in one hand, invitation in the other.

"This is what we call it," Finn told his daughter as she looked on absorbedly "When Mommy goes a little Berry-Crazy."

Rachel waited with baited breath as the phone dialled and clicked.

Eventually a smooth voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Santana?" asked Rachel, sitting on the steps leading upstairs, leaning with her back against the wall.

"Yes?" replied the voice, then recognition dawning over her, "Hold up, is that you Berry?"

"The one and only," laughed Rachel, shifting the phone to her other ear.

"Wow, that's been a while! When was the last time I saw you?" Santana grinned down the phone, rather pleased to hear Rachel's voice.

"Blaine's 21st I think?" Rachel replied, grinning back, remembering the evening.

"Of course, because I couldn't make it to Quinn and Puck's wedding or yours and Finn's! I'm so sorry about that!" Santana apologised sadly.

"Oh don't worry about it; you were on that cheerleading tournament with Ohio State, right? It was only a small thing anyway, although Kurt trying to decide between being my made-of-honour and Finn's best man was a sight to see."

"Oh Kurt, I have _so_ missed his fabulousness. Your drunken duet of 'Love on Top' that was sorely out of tune at Sebastian's graduation party is one I will never be able to get out of my head," Santana laughed heartily.

"Sebastian Smythe," Rachel chuckled, "The very person I called to talk about."

Santana felt herself flushing in colour as said person strolled into their bedroom where she was lying across their king-size bed. He made to tickle her but she pushed him off, shushing him and rolling onto her front.

"What about him?" asked Santana, biting her lip.

"Is this really true Santana? That you're getting married?" questioned Rachel, shifting the phone again as she heard Alexa's excited gurgles from the living room.

"It's true as the fact I'm talking to you." Santana grinned happily.

"How did that happen then?" asked Rachel, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Oh we'll explain it all at the wedding. You're coming aren't you?" Santana sat up as Sebastian crawled onto the bed beside her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Rachel smiled, twirling a hair around her finger.

"Are Kurt and Blaine? Have you spoken to them?"

Sebastian had begun to kiss her neck, pushing her dark hair off her shoulder. As he kept kissing her she was beginning to regret asking the question and quite wanted this conversation to end now.

"I've spoken to them, I think they're coming but I'll let you know."

"Alright, well I'll see you there then! Thanks for calling, see you in Hawaii!" Santana said quickly, the words tumbling out of her mouth. She hung up the phone hurriedly and pulled Sebastian towards her by his shirt, kissing him hungrily.

Rachel stared at the phone disappointedly, wondering what had just happened. She strolled back into the living room through the kitchen and called out to Finn.

"I guess we're going to Hawaii then."

Finn looked at her, eyes wide with glee.

"We do need a holiday," He murmured thoughtfully, tickling Alexa subconsciously as he did so. She cooed animatedly and he turned his attention back to his daughter. "What about this little one?" He kissed her podgy cheeks loudly and she responded with an extra loud giggle.

Rachel thought for a moment, putting her head on one side before an idea dawned upon her.

"Shelby," She said, shrugging and grinning. "Can't believe I didn't think of her earlier."

Hiram and Leroy Berry still lived in Lima along with Burt and Carol and even though they visited regularly to spoil their granddaughter and see all their children, they weren't as on-hand when it came to babysitting duties.

Luckily Rachel's birth mother, Shelby, lived in New York with Beth. Though their relationship had been tense in high school, as Rachel had grown and matured, particularly after she moved to New York, she had become closer to Shelby and subsequently Beth.

Shelby had even been willing to let Quinn and Puck into Beth's life, once Quinn had mellowed out and they had also moved to New York, showing how they had grown up and how committed they were to being in Beth's life.

Rachel watched her husband playing with Alexa dotingly and dialled the number, sinking onto the sofa beside them.

"Shelby Corcoran?" answered Shelby sharply.

"Hi Shelby, it's me, Rachel," Rachel grinned, watching Finn blow raspberries in Alexa's stomach and her giggling in response.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" replied her mother in a warm voice.

"I was just wondering," began Rachel, "What you were doing in the first week of June?"

"Nothing I don't think. Why?" asked Shelby cautiously, with a knowing tone to her voice.

"How do you think Beth would feel about spending some quality time with her favourite niece?" inquired Rachel, hopefully.

"I knew it would be something like this!" Shelby laughed animatedly, "What are you guys up to?"

"Finn and I have been invited to a wedding in Hawaii, and we can't take Alexa with us. Would you mind awfully looking after her for a few days, please?" Rachel bit her lip in anticipation as her daughter looked at her, recognising her name.

"Sure, no problem honey. Beth would love that and you know I don't mind seeing my gorgeous granddaughter. Gah!" She sighed, "You make me feel old!"

"Oh Shelby, you could never be old," Rachel clucked sympathetically. "Thank you so much! We'll drop her off just before we head to the airport. You're a star, Shelby."

"Rachel, darling, you've always known that." Shelby grinned.

"So true, so true. Thanks again, Shelby." Rachel smiled happily and hung up the phone.

She beamed at Finn and Alexa before drafting a text to Kurt.

'_**I guess we're going to Hawaii then…'**_

A few moments later, her phone buzzed with a reply.

'_**Bring. It. On.'**_

* * *

**Thanks in advance for your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Sebastian, Santana or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. Except Alexa. She's all miiine ;) **

**Thank you _again _for your amazing reviews & appreciation for this story, I cannot begin to describe how wonderful it is to read them :D **

**It makes me sad that this will be over in a couple of chapters but I hope you'll continue with it until the end, cause I really wanna know what you all think! **

**Hopefully I'll be hearing from you all again soon... but even if not, thank you for reading anyways :D **

**I'll leave you with this:**

**_Chapter 13 - fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_**

* * *

Santana sat nervously in the lobby of the hotel, her palms clamming up again and her leg would not stop jiggling. Sebastian put a hand on her thigh to try and suppress it.

"Stop," He murmured, threading his palm into hers. "Ooh, sweaty." He commented, smirking drily.

"Shut up," Santana laughed, rolling her eyes and pushing him away from her.

He leaned over and kissed her brusquely on the mouth, propelling her towards him by holding a hand to the back of her neck.

Sebastian pulled away grinning and chewing his lip teasingly. She was about to drag him back to her and kiss him again when she noticed him glance over her head and his features changed to a welcoming smile.

Santana looked over her shoulder to see a group of familiar people stepping into the hotel lobby from the lifts. When they had arrived and checked in, Finn had phoned their bridal suite to let them know the ex-New Directioners would meet her and Sebastian in the lobby for a long awaited reunion.

He and Rachel were still the same lovesick couple she had known in high school, gripping hands and beaming happily at everyone they met, projecting their seemingly endless joy around the group. If it was possible Finn had grown even more and Santana noticed that Rachel had not outgrown her penchant for summer dresses and hairbands.

Kurt and Blaine were slightly behind them; luckily Blaine seemed to have encountered a growth spurt in the last few years and was now just marginally taller than Kurt. He had also stopped putting gel in his hair and it now flowed freely in a mass of thick curls. Kurt waved excitedly and Santana observed a small silver band on his finger – were they married or simply engaged?

To their left stood Quinn and Puck, arms wrapped around each other's back. Quinn had grown her hair out from the blonde bob and now wore it in a high ponytail with curly tendrils either side of her face – a softer reminiscence of her cheerleading days. Puck grinned at Santana and winked playfully as she stuck her tongue out in return. Her eyes travelled down to notice the small bump protruding from under Quinn's top: a pregnancy bump if she ever recognised one on Quinn.

Then, behind the three front couples was the girl Santana had been most nervous to see. Brittany stood there and smiled sheepishly at Santana. She pushed her way through the other six and wrapped her arms around the Latina tightly. Santana felt a few tears dripping down her cheeks as she laughed, so happy to see her friends again after so long.

"I missed you Britt!" She cried happily, disentangling herself and taking a moment to look at her oldest friend. She laughed to herself and hugged Brittany again, feeling as though nothing had changed since the moment they had parted.

"Hi Sebastian," Kurt called over the top of everyone's heads, smiling across at him.

"Hello Kurt," Sebastian responded, waving sharply at the other.

"So when are you guys going to tell us everything?" asked Blaine excitedly, "I am just dying to know what the hell has gone on?"

"Why don't you all come through to the bar?" offered Sebastian, "Nick, Jeff and Trent are already in there and if we leave them for too long they'll have drunk everything before we get a chance."

Sebastian turned to lead the others through to the hotel bar, chatting genially with Finn and Blaine. Santana hung back to follow after with her girls who she _had _missed even if she liked to pretend otherwise.

"Tina and Mike send their apologies; they just had their hands full with the twins. New parent syndrome." Brittany explained, flinging an arm around Santana's back.

"Are you lot close then?" asked Santana interestedly.

"Yeah, I mean we all live in Chicago together, as do Sam and Mercedes, but they're on holiday and send apologies as well." Brittany pulled a face but laughed warmly.

"And obviously Artie's somewhere filming. We'll know when his next film comes out." Rachel noted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And Quinn, you're looking fat." Santana commented, sticking her tongue out cheekily.

"Thank you Santana, warm as ever," Quinn chuckled, poking her in the arm across Brittany's body. "I'm about four months along."

"How's Beth?" inquired Santana rivetedly.

"She's good thanks, we don't see her _too _often, though I do believe she is spending a few days playing with her favourite niece?" Quinn glanced at Rachel for confirmation who nodded.

"Yup, Alexa's at Shelby's whilst we're here."

"I bet she's just gorgeous Rach," Santana grinned cheerfully over at her.

"She is," Kurt butted in, "But I'm biased."

Santana laughed and asked, "And what is that on your left hand Mr Hummel?"

Kurt glanced down at it, smiling contentedly and said breathlessly, "Yes ladies, wait for it, I, one Kurt Hummel, am engaged!"

The girls all shrieked with excitement, even Rachel and Quinn who had known for some time. They began jumping around in circles enthusiastically as Kurt revealed,

"We're planning a winter wedding and you'd better all be there!"

The noise levels rose as the girls began chattering away continuing to bounce animatedly.

"What's going on out here?" asked Sebastian, strolling towards them casually, "Is someone naked?"

He smirked jokily at his fiancée who hit him deftly in the stomach, laughing.

"We're celebrating Kurt and Blaine's engagement, darling."

"Congratulations Kurt, that's very exciting," Sebastian commented, wrapping an arm around Santana and drawing her closer, "But I think, honey, we're supposed to be celebrating us this week? Right?"

"Of course," Santana replied, rolling her eyes, "I am getting married."

"Come on, then, let's go and see everyone else. Everyone is trying to celebrate you and you're not even there!" Sebastian grinned and held her waist to compel her towards the bar, followed by the girls and Kurt.

Nick, Jeff and Trent stood to greet the girls and shook hands with Kurt. Santana had seen a fair bit of the three boys recently as they were a key part of the bridal party and some of Sebastian's closest friends. They had spent a lot of days having coffee, eating lunch and playing in the park whilst planning the wedding.

"It's good to see you again boys," Rachel commented, smiling and slipping into a seat next to Finn.

"And you, the illustrious Miss Rachel Berry!" Jeff trilled excitedly.

"It's Mrs Hudson now, I'll have you know." Rachel grinned up at him, squeezing Finn's hand.

"Shall I get the drinks in?" offered Nick, "Best man duties and all that?"

The group nodded as Blaine turned to Sebastian and asked,

"Nick is your best man? How come?"

"Well," Sebastian replied, with the air of someone about to delve into a big story. "It's actually thanks to Nick that Santana and I are together."

"What?" asked Trent, narrowing his eyes, "I thought it was the arranged marriage?"

"Arranged marriage?" questioned Quinn with a laugh.

Santana and Sebastian exchanged looks.

"About nine months ago, our fathers came up with a genius idea that we should get married," Santana began to explain, "Well at that point, you can imagine how disgusting the idea was to both of us."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, smirking to himself.

"But we were thrust together in the Smythe mansion and I don't really know," She shrugged, "Something happened, and we fell in love." She beamed goofily up at Sebastian, biting her lip.

"So this wedding is actually arranged then?" questioned Puck, scratching the back of his head distractedly.

"No," Sebastian said pointedly. "Santana bolted from our first wedding."

Santana flushed deeply and nudged him in the ribs. "Shut up!" She told him reproachfully.

"If you're so in love, why did you do a 'Runaway Bride'?" asked Kurt confusedly.

Santana shrugged passively and explained shortly, "It just didn't feel like _my _wedding."

"So where does Nick come into it?" asked Finn as said best man reappeared with a tray of drinks.

"What about me?" Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Sebastian was just about to tell us how you got him and Santana together." Blaine clarified for Nick as he handed out the drinks and sat down.

"Did I?" asked Nick confusedly, "I thought you just asked me because you couldn't choose out of us three, so you picked a name out of a hat?"

Sebastian let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

"Actually it's true Nick, you did play a significant part in our union. Do you remember that party I had to welcome Santana to my home?" inquired Sebastian, leaning towards Nick.

"Sure, sure," Nick replied, nodding and swigging a beer.

"Well you thought it would be a brilliant idea to spend a good portion of the night flirting and dancing with Santana. And I didn't like it at all and I got pretty jealous. That was when I realised that I had feelings for her that had to be dealt with."

Sebastian grinned at Santana, wrapping an arm around her.

"That was a good night," She mused, staring off into the distance recalling it.

"Well, you're welcome buddy." Nick grinned and raised his bottle. "To Santana and Sebastian!"

"Santana and Sebastian!" The group chorused, lifting their drinks into the air and drinking excitedly.

People began to peel off into different smaller groups to catch up with each other, exchange high school memories and keep downing alcohol, playing drinking games raucously. Santana called out to Sebastian instructively not to drink too much before the big day, as he settled down into a competition with Puck. Tomorrow would be the day to drink themselves silly in celebration, much in the same way they had drank at that party all those months ago.

As the boys continued in their boisterous games and Quinn showed off her sonogram to Rachel and Kurt, Santana took Brittany off to one side.

"I know we haven't spoken for a while Britt," began Santana nervously, "But it would really mean a lot to me if you were my maid-of-honour. At the last wedding, I didn't have anyone there because it was a Smythe affair, but having you here makes me realise how much I've really missed you and I would love you to be my maid-of-honour."

She looked up hopefully through her eyelashes to the blonde girl, whose face broke out into a wide smile.

"San!" She squealed, grinning happily at Santana, "Of course I'll be your made-of-honour!"

The two girls embraced tightly, locking pinkies as they did so. Santana stroked Brittany's blonde hair tenderly and said,

"Thank you,"

"Woah, what's going on here?" asked Sebastian, strolling casually over, sucking a lime between his teeth.

"Brittany's going to be my made-of-honour," Santana beamed up at Sebastian, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh brilliant!" Sebastian agreed, discarding the lime on a nearby table. "Come on, babe, we'd better be going up to bed. Big day tomorrow," He smiled wistfully down at her.

"Do you think we should be staying in the same room?" asked Santana, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want any bad luck… not after last time."

She bit her lip, thoughtfully as Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Nothing's going to go wrong. But if you want to be on the safe side, you can have our room and I'll sleep in Trent's room. He's got a spare bed."

"Okay," Santana muttered, nodding in agreement.

"Come on, I'll walk you up. Later, Brittany." Sebastian gave a short nod to the blonde girl and led Santana out the bar to the lift.

They travelled up it in silence, exchanging glances and nervous smiles. Arriving at the bridal suite, Santana stopped before opening the door. She gazed up at Sebastian, smiling blissfully. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he threaded his thick arms around her waist.

"I am so excited to marry you tomorrow." Santana murmured, inches from his mouth.

"No regrets?" breathed Sebastian, his eyes darting down to her plush lips.

"No regrets." Santana confirmed and she pulled him towards her.

They kissed each other hungrily, running their hands over the other's body, aching for more. Eventually, Sebastian dragged himself away reluctantly.

"Save it," He panted hotly, "Save it for tomorrow night."

Santana nodded, and pushed the door open behind her.

"Night," She purred coyly and disappeared into the room after kissing him gently once more.

She leaned up against the door just the same as she had done following her escape from their last wedding. This time, however, she simply sighed delightfully and allowed the ecstatic grin to cross her face.

She sent a small 'thank you' up to her mother for showing her the right path to follow and crawled into bed, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Nearly wedding daay!**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters affiliated with this show. **

**Oh wow, here we are.**

**The last chapter. **

**Following this there'll only be a small epilogue, so I really hope you like it! Please please don't forget to review when you're finished reading because it really does mean everything to me :D **

**This has been a really fun journey writing this and I'm so sad to let it go, but thankfully it will always be here to be read by you if you like it that much. I do, certainly, I've loved writing it and being in this world and sharing it with you so whilst I'm thanking you for your reviews, I'm also thanking you for being there for me to share it with. **

**Anyway, I'll stop & let you read! Let me know your thoughts!**

**_Chapter 14 - outside the dawn is breaking_**

* * *

Sebastian stood on the small decking with Nick, breathing heavily and rubbing his hands together nervously. Nick massaged his shoulders, trying to both encourage him and relax him at the same time. Sebastian continued to inhale and exhale methodically, squinting in the sunlight.

"Scared she's going to bolt again?" asked Nick, smirking slightly.

Sebastian turned to face him, narrowing his eyes and letting out an exasperated laugh. "Shut up man," He said, pushing Nick away from him. "Remind me again why I asked you to be my best man?"

"Beats me," Nick chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. He laughed once and patted Sebastian on the arm. "I don't think you have any reason to worry though Seb,"

Sebastian swallowed and nodded, "I don't think I do either."

He glanced around the beach where people were gathered in small clumps talking, or else sat in the rickety white deck chairs laid out in pews, taking in the beautiful scenery. His parents had not made an appearance. Following the faux-wedding, Sebastian had lost touch completely with Stefan Smythe. He had moved himself and Santana out of the Smythe mansion that very night and into the small house he had bought them with his wages from Westerville Magazine. Stefan had attempted to cut him off from his job there, but Andrew Blackwell was so impressed with his work thus far that he was deaf to the angry shouts of Stefan Smythe which had reverberated around his office. Stefan had also attempted to cut his son off financially but by the rules of his trust fund, Sebastian had full access from the age of twenty-one and there was nothing Stefan could do about that.

Rosemary continued to keep in touch with her son and Santana, visiting them in their new home and taking them out to lunch sporadically. There had been a fight on one occasion when Sebastian had called for his mother to step out of Stefan's shadow and be her own person, but Rosemary had refused, claiming that it was her life and she had chosen it thus, and if Sebastian didn't want she and Stefan interfering in his life then he had no business trying to choose hers.

They had unfortunately declined Santana and Sebastian's invitation to the wedding in Hawaii as Rosemary did not want to come alone and Stefan did not want to come at all. Dr Lopez had been unable to attend as well, for work reasons, though he had sent best wishes and his eldest son in his place.

In a way, therefore, this was the perfect wedding that Santana and Sebastian had desired. It was just them and a few close friends, on the beach, in the sun. There was no spectacle and no ostentatiousness: it would merely be a celebration of their love.

And in true Sebastian Smythe style, there would be an open bar afterwards and they planned to get incredibly drunk, well into the early hours of the morning.

He felt a nudging in his side and turned to see Nick pointing up the aisle. Brittany had just appeared at the top of the section of sand between the two clumps of chairs, which they had assigned to be the aisle. She was wearing a dusty pink, sleeveless, tulip mini dress with a high round neckline and pleats at the waist. She smiled happily up at Sebastian and waved her fingers coyly at Nick.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Nick, smirking knowingly and nudged him in the ribs. Nick flushed abashedly but recovered himself in time to bump Sebastian and nod back up the aisle.

Sebastian turned to follow his eye-line and squinting in the hazy sunlight he saw the most beautiful sight. She looked far more radiant than she had at the last wedding not least because of the wide, excitable smile that spread across her face. Santana wore a simple white gown with a V-shaped neckline, a wrap-style skirt with a slit cut up to her thigh and held in place at her waist with flower crystal embellishments. These same embellishments adorned the straps of her dress at the point where the neckline curved around her breasts.

She made her way down the aisle holding onto her brother, Anthony's arm tightly gripping her as she peeked up at Sebastian. If anything, the sunlight lit up her face and made her seem ever more stunning. He could only describe her as glowing. Her hair was hanging in loose waves, with a small crystal clip to one side and it glinting in the sunshine as it fell upon the crystals.

After what seemed a lifetime, she was finally by his side. She kissed Anthony lightly on the cheek, handed Brittany her bouquet of red roses and joined Sebastian on the decking.

"You okay?" asked Sebastian, the same as he had at their last wedding.

"Never better," Santana beamed up at him.

"Nice shoes," Sebastian commented, noticing the white, bejewelled flip flops Santana was wearing.

"Well flat shoes are better, if I need to make a quick escape." Santana quipped, winking at him.

The priest coughed and began to speak, introducing the ceremony and the couple. He turned to them and began the pledge,

"Sebastian, do you understand and accept the responsibility of the marriage you are entering, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage with Santana, the way your parents did before you?"

Santana looked up at Sebastian expectantly, who grinned and said firmly,

"No."

A small ripple of shock moved among the group and Santana narrowed her eyes looking up at Sebastian.

"I promise to do better," Sebastian continued confidently.

Santana's eyes widened and she sighed, "You nearly had me there Seb!"

"Well you know me, I like to cause controversy." Sebastian winked down at her.

"On our wedding day?" asked Santana, pursing her lips and giving him her most haughty glare.

"You did!" cried Sebastian holding his hands up defensively with half a laugh.

The priest coughed again and interrupted,

"Shall we continue? Santana, do you understand and accept the responsibility of the marriage you are entering, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage with Sebastian, the way your parents did before you?"

Santana paused for a moment, her eyes flicking to Sebastian's. He grinned back at her and she smiled radiantly, "Yes, I do."

The priest addressed the audience of their friends.

"Santana and Sebastian have written their own vows which they would like to share with you now."

Santana faced Sebastian and took his hands in hers, sighing happily.

"Seb, when I first heard that we were getting married, frankly I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do less."

Sebastian snorted and mumbled, "Cheers, honey,"

"But _then_," Santana pressed on emphatically, squeezing his hands, "Then I got to know you and I was allowed within the nucleus of Sebastian Smythe and every day – against my initial wishes – I found myself tumbling further and further in love with you. Getting to share this experience with you is something I will always cherish and I feel like the most fortunate girl in the world that I get to move on in life with you and that our futures will grow together."

Sebastian looked at the priest for conformation that he should talk. When the priest gave a short nod, Sebastian began to speak.

"What can I say to follow up that Santana?" asked Sebastian, shrugging slightly, "Only that, I never really knew what it was like to have someone so like you that everything you share is perfection. You are the definition of a soul mate and I feel like I spent a long time searching for you. It's just typical that my father found you for me. But I have a suspicion that even if he hadn't forced us together, I would have found my way to you anyway."

Santana flushed happily and looked to the ground, biting her lip.

They exchanged rings, small discreet bands, and the priest announced.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sebastian beamed as he pulled Santana towards him, placing his hands either side of her face and kissing her deeply and lovingly. She wound her arms around his neck, loosing herself in the tender kiss.

When they broke apart, cheering resonated across the beach. The others were all standing and clapping excitedly for the couple, who faced them, Santana's face flushed with ecstasy, wrapping herself around her husband, who grinned down once at her then at his friends.

Nick turned to face the crowd and shouted,

"It is my pleasure, to introduce to you all, Mr and Mrs Sebastian Smythe!"

Sebastian raised his and Santana's arms into the air in a show of pride and pleasure before calling out,

"Party in the hotel ballroom, we'll race you!"

"Let's go!" Santana cried, echoing the same words she had called to introduce hers and Sebastian's party in the mansion, all those months ago.

Sebastian flung their arms down and dragged her after him back up the beach to the hotel.

Not five hours later, the drinks were flowing and the party was raucous in true Sebastian Smythe style. Sebastian spun his wife round on the dance floor watching the way in which she laughed radiantly with every touch of his hand. They had decided against having a cake, instead choosing to have a tower of different coloured vodka shots, which when it came to cake-cutting time, they had tipped into the other's mouth and tried not to spill from giggling so much.

The sound of feedback came from the stage where Rachel Hudson (née Berry) had stumbled up with a glass of wine in her hand. She had grabbed the microphone excitedly and it had squeaked loudly, resonating around the room.

"We can't let tonight pass without a sing-a-long!" Rachel announced, slurring her words slightly as her husband watched with a bemused expression.

"Uh-oh, I can see where this is going…" Santana murmured to Sebastian, wrapping her arms around his waist and nestling her head in his shoulder.

"Hey Rach!" Sebastian called out provocatively, "You and Kurt should do 'Love on Top' again!"

A chorus of 'Oh no' echoed amongst the guests as Kurt jumped up animatedly and bounded onto the stage beside Rachel, gladly taking a second microphone.

"You are so cheeky," Santana purred in Sebastian's ear.

He felt her hot breath condensing in the shell of his ear and his insides twisted excitedly. He leaned down and whispered back teasingly,

"Just the way you like me best."

Sebastian pulled Santana into the centre of the dance-floor as Finn invited Quinn to dance with him, Brittany spun around with Blaine whilst Puck, Nick, Jeff and Trent clapped encouragingly, watching as Kurt and Rachel sang loudly and enthusiastically, off from their usual precision.

Sebastian twirled Santana around and dipped her low, holding her back and kissing her tenderly on her plush lips.

"Are you happy, Mrs Smythe?" murmured Sebastian quietly, so gently she could feel his words vibrating on her lips.

"Ecstatic, Mr Smythe." Santana replied back softly.

"I love you so much," He whispered, something catching in his throat.

"I love you too," Santana agreed, watching the brown flecks in his deep green eyes dancing as she caught them.

He kissed her again and she wound her arms around his neck, as he propped her upright again.

He led her out of the hotel ballroom and back out onto the beach, watching the waves rippling in the sunset. He wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her in the crown of her dark hair.

Santana gazed up at him and smiled, quite unbelieving of where she was and everything that had happened between the time in Sebastian's parlour full of resentment and despair, and now when all she felt, standing in the sand with him was perfection.

Alone, together – just the way they liked it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own Glee, Sebastian or Santana. **

**I can't believe this is actually it. This story has meant the world to me and I can't believe I'm finally saying goodbye. But of course, I couldn't without formally thanking the following people for their constant support and wonderful reviews:**

**Lover of Books 97**

**shweirbones**

**katkaaaaat**

**TwinkSnixx**

**You guys are the best. And to each person who reviewed thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have and after you read this epilogue, maybe you could pop me a little review in the box & tell me your favourite bit? **

**Thanks again :D**

* * *

Santana sat in the wicker rocking chair and cradled her little baby girl. She heard the door slamming shut and her ears pricked up for the sound of his voice. He didn't speak, but she heard the familiar way his footsteps climbed the stairs. The door swung open and her husband stepped into the room.

He was tall, with thick bronze waves shining on his head and deep green eyes sparkling at the sight of her. He put his briefcase down on the floor by the door and undid the top button of his shirt, loosening his tie.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," Sebastian said, moving into the room and kissing Santana lightly on the mouth.

"Happy anniversary," She replied beaming up at him.

"I got you something," Sebastian said, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I thought we agreed we weren't doing gifts." Santana whined reproachfully, rolling her eyes and giving Sebastian a judgmental look.

"It's just a little something!" Sebastian argued defensively, bringing 'it' out of his pocket.

It turned out to be a small sheet of paper.

Santana snorted as Sebastian held it out to her, saying innocently,

"First anniversary _is_ paper, isn't it?"

Santana curled her lip, letting out a heavy sigh and took the piece of paper from him, muttering 'thank you' and shaking her head with a wry smile.

"Open it," Sebastian instructed, leaning up against the wardrobe, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms.

Santana unfolded it, using only one hand, for the other was holding tightly onto the sleeping baby in her arms – a honeymoon baby, she had been sure of it.

Written on the sheet, in Sebastian's looping scrawl were a few short words.

_I love you._

"I mean it," Sebastian told her, smiling happily down at his wife and little María in her arms. "Both of you."

She had given him the best gift this time last year and it was a gift neither of them had expected to receive. Since then, the presents and the joys just kept coming.

And Sebastian was sure they would continue to until his heart stopped beating with love for Santana Lopez.

And that was a show in which the curtain would never fall.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Oh! And if you liked this, look out for another Sebtana one-shot I may or may not be posting as a farewell gift ;)**


End file.
